A Day in a Dream
by pgringstone
Summary: So, what did happen in the dream after Carolyn Muir and Captain Daniel Greg shared a kiss on the front porch in "The Ghost of Christmas Past" episode?
1. Chapter 1

A Day in a Dream

March 26, 2019 – After completing my latest story, _Prequel to a Dream,_ I realized I needed to add a few characters from that story to this one and make a few small changes for continuity purposes. Also, I was never happy with the very end of the story, so I've changed the dialog before the fade out. It's still the same story, just updated. Enjoy.

Author's Note

I recently re-discovered 1968 – 1970 TV series, _The Ghost and Mrs. Muir_ , thanks to the GAMM group on Facebook. I loved the show when it first aired, and suspect it is where my attraction to men with beards came from. If you've seen Edward Mulhare as the Captain, can you blame me?

When I found out the entire series was available on YouTube, I immediately binge-watched it, from the first to the fiftieth episode, and then watched them again – and again – and again. One of my favorite episodes is "The Ghost of Christmas Past," but after viewing it several times, I knew this wonderful episode, and its premise, should have been explored more, and the episode much longer. It was incomplete. Carolyn Muir and Daniel Gregg on the same physical plane at the same time? The possibilities are endless.

This is my attempt to correct that oversight. The characters in this story are those originally seen in "The Ghost of Christmas Past," written by Jean Holloway, and two more characters from a later episode. (I'd hate to start my first effort with a 'Spoiler Alert', so I'll make the proper acknowledgement at the end). A special thank you goes to Mary for helping me with the editing and the advice she gave me about the FanFiction process.

I do not own the characters from _The Ghost and Mrs. Muir_. They are the property of the estate of Josephine Leslie, aka R.A. Dick, 20th Century Fox, and/or the NBC/ABC networks. I make no profit from this story. The characters of First Mate, James Horan, his wife Marguerite, Sarah Farley, Seamus Armitage, and Colm Donegan are mine. Like many others fans of the show, I just want to keep the story of Carolyn Muir and Daniel Gregg alive. This is my first Fan Fiction effort. Your feedback is appreciated.

 _Background_

 _Christmas, 1969_

 _Captain Daniel Gregg, the resident spirit of Gull Cottage, Schooner Bay, Maine, wants to give the family who share his home a gift for Christmas. Being a ghost, without any means, there was nothing he could give them except a dream that would show them how he felt about them. The family includes Carolyn Muir, a young widow, her children, Candy (9 years old) and Jonathan (7 years old), their housekeeper and good friend, Martha Grant, their dog, Scruffy. In addition to the family, Claymore Gregg, their cheapskate landlord and self-proclaimed distant relative of Captain Gregg was gifted with the dream._

 _The story is set in the late 1860's during Captain Gregg's lifetime, and borrows its plot from Charles Dickens'_ A Christmas Carol _. Claymore is the miserly Scrooge character. Carolyn is a poor relation who works for her 'Uncle' Claymore. Captain Gregg is the returning sea captain with plans to marry Carolyn, but no ring has been given and no date has been set. Martha Grant is the Muir family's housekeeper and good friend. Carolyn's children are Carolyn's children, and Scruffy is their dog. The baby boy is a foundling 'Uncle' Claymore found and wanted to give to the orphanage, but Carolyn takes the little one in._

 _In the original episode, the dream ends Christmas morning with a kiss between the Captain and Mrs. Muir on the front porch. Our story picks up shortly before that._

Despite the early hour Christmas morning, Martha Grant was up working diligently preparing food for this very special Christmas day. Over the noise of metal on metal, as a batch of muffins went in the oven, she thought she heard the sound of sleigh bells and left the kitchen to investigate. Crossing the hall, she peered through the opened door of the living room and saw Santa completing his work by the tree.

Jonathan and Candy, hearing the bells from their bedroom, were coming down the stairs, carrying Scruffy, but stopped on the landing when they saw her.

"Martha, we heard sleigh bells," Candy said.

As the bells jingled again, from their vantage point on the stairs, the children saw a man in a red suit cross the doorway.

"It's Saint Nicholas!" Jonathan announced.

"What's he doing?" Candy asked.

Martha watched the figure moving across the room and looked back at the children.

"He's going UP the chimney!"

"Oh, we just missed him," the disappointed boy complained.

"Can we come down and see what he's left us?" Candy asked, seeing an opportunity.

Above them on the stairs, Carolyn appeared carrying the baby and answered the question.

"How about now?"

The children wasted no time rushing down the stairs and into the living room. There, they found Captain Gregg putting a final decoration on the Christmas tree. With shouts of glee, they went directly to the gifts awaiting them.

Martha and the seaman exchanged Christmas greetings as he crossed the room to Carolyn and the baby. Pulling a silver teething ring out of his sweater pocket, he raised it above the little ones head.

"There, for the baby."

"Oh, what a pretty rattle!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"It's a present from the Bey of Tunis."

"Really? For you?"

"For my household," he replied.

"Ahhhh. Well, on behalf of the baby, thank you."

As they stood together in the doorway, there was an unexpected knock at the door.

"Now who could that be at this time of night?" Martha asked, as she went to answer the door.

Standing on the porch was Claymore.

"Merry Christmas, Martha," he greeted her heartily.

Handing her a gift of a Christmas goose, and pointing to a ledger in his hand, he proclaimed he'd also brought 'the golden egg.'

In much the same way the Dickens character, Ebenezer Scrooge, was visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future, Claymore had a frightening visit from 'The Ghost of the Conscious He Use to Have,' the night before, and was attempting to change his ways. Seeing Carolyn by the living room door, he walked over to her and the Captain.

"Ah, my dear niece . . . I am taking out adoption papers on the baby, and you will raise him," he declared and explained he was giving her $50,000, more or less, for the baby's upbringing.

The Captain, his face unreadable, watched as Martha declared Claymore's generosity a miracle, and Carolyn told her uncle he was 'the most generous man in the whole world.'

Claymore then announced he was closing the office for the entire holiday season and told his niece she could take the next day off.

Carolyn chuckled at his 'generosity,' and Martha offered to take the baby from her. As the little one was handed over, she thanked her friend and turned back to the men.

"We have some presents for you!" she informed Claymore.

"Are you sure you have the right uncle?"

"There's only one like you to a family," the Captain remarked dryly.

Feeling the intended slight, Claymore left them standing in the doorway and went into the living room.

Carolyn and Daniel shared a smile and followed him to enjoy this special time with the children.

XXXXX

Once the presents had been opened, and the children were occupied with their gifts, the Captain spoke softly to their mother.

"My love, would you care to join me on the porch to welcome the new day?"

"I would," she replied, her face brightening as she looked up at him.

Arm and arm, they made their way out of the room, leaving the children and Uncle Claymore to their gifts. As he opened the front door, Carolyn stepped out on the porch ahead of him and waited as he closed the door. Finding her right by his side, Daniel took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Time stood still as they gazed at each other – a thousand unspoken words said with one look.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel," she whispered, moving toward him.

As they came together for a kiss, the front door suddenly opened behind them. The couple quickly stepped back, their eyes sharing the humor they found in their situation. Staring up at them was Jonathan.

"Mom, Captain, the toys Saint Nicholas brought are great! The ship is really 'yar,' and it even has wooden seaman with it. Sir, would you like to come in and take a look at it with me?"

"Aye, lad, I would. We'll be in, in just a bit."

Hesitating, Jonathan stood where he was, as if expecting to be invited to join them. The seaman had been away for months, and the boy didn't want to miss any time with his hero.

Looking at Carolyn, and then down at her son, the Captain smiled.

"We'll be in shortly, Jonathan."

"Okay," the lad replied as he went back inside and slowly closed the door behind him.

Chuckling, the couple picked up where they'd left off. Daniel placed his hands on her waist to draw her close, and her hands went around his neck, but before their lips could meet, the front door opened again. A softly spoken, "BLAST" could be heard from both as the small boy reappeared.

"I forgot to tell you; Martha says breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

They both looked down at the boy.

"Thank you, Jonathan," they said together.

The door closed again, and the Captain took his love by the hand and led her away from the high traffic area. Standing at the porch railing, Carolyn stared out on the bay and the dawning sun. Coming up behind her, Daniel stood at her shoulder.

"Did I tell you how lovely you are?" he asked.

Smiling, she turned to face him.

"I'm so glad you came back for Christmas."

"I had to," he softly replied. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one."

"It seems unreal doesn't it?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder.

"Perhaps, my darling, because it is only a moment in a dream."

Without hesitating further, he took her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As they separated, she reveled in the feel of his arms around her and rested her head on his chest. He gazed down at her tenderly.

"I love you, Carolyn."

Savoring the moment, she stared up at him, moved her hands up his chest, and behind his neck.

"I love you too, Daniel."

Lost in her captivating green eyes, he realized he'd misspoke.

"I was wrong, my love. Being here with you, is so much better than a moment in a dream."

He pulled her toward him capturing her mouth with his own. The kiss moved rapidly from gentle, to one that more than hinted at the need and desire both felt. When they came up for a breath, there was an all too familiar rustle at the door. They rested their  
foreheads together and laughed quietly, accepting their fate, as both Candy and Jonathan ran out to them.

"Martha says breakfast is ready, and it's time for you to come in," they announced.

Daniel, accepting their time alone would have to be postponed, smiled at the children.

"Well then, we mustn't keep her waiting. We wouldn't want our food to get cold now would we?"

As they went into house, Daniel thought to himself, _'I am so blessed. After all these years, I've finally found the one my heart has been searching for . . . the woman who touches my very soul . . . but there is absolutely no way I can wait until New Year's Day to claim her as my own."_


	2. Chapter 2

The family, including Claymore, sat around the kitchen table and enjoyed the delicious breakfast Martha had prepared – bacon, sausage, eggs, potatoes, beans, tomatoes, and fried bread – not to mention her amazing muffins. The woman was truly a wonder.

The baby, having already enjoyed his bottle, made the rounds and was passed from person to person as they ate. The conversation around the table, this happy morning, covered a full array of subjects, from the gifts delivered by Saint Nicholas, to a name for the baby – Edward, James, George, etc. (Slugger was not on the list) – to the Captain's recent voyage.

When everyone finished eating, Candy and Jonathan, under the direction of the Captain, were assigned clean-up duty, so Martha could focus on the Christmas dinner. Uncle Claymore, feeling kitchen work was beneath him, sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

Martha had a few dishes to get started for dinner, but she'd done most of the food preparation the days leading up to Christmas. She started cooking very early Christmas morning, and the house already smelled heavenly.

The family's remarkable cook had puzzled Mrs. Muir the previous night, though. After the kitchen had been cleaned after dinner, she started mumbling under her breath about "a certain someone not being able to keep his shirt on," and baked a cake to go with all the other delightful treats she'd already prepared. The extra dessert seemed unnecessary to Carolyn, but she was in no position to question her.

Mrs. Muir was not at all handy in the kitchen, but helped when and where she could. Actually, she didn't have much free time these days. Between working for her uncle, spending time with Candy and Jonathan, and now the baby, she barely had time to write in her journal at night.

Writing was what she did to keep her thoughts straight and maintain her sanity. It had helped her through those difficult years with Robert, his death, and that frustrating time period when her parents, and in-laws, tried to dominate her life. Even with so little time for everything now, life was much better since she moved to Schooner Bay and met Daniel. She couldn't deny it was difficult when he was away on a voyage, but when he was home, her life was nearly perfect. It had been the Captain who, upon reading some of her stories, insisted she continue writing.

As the cleanup got underway, laughter filled the kitchen. Daniel was in rare form, telling stories about the seamen he'd sailed with, the scrapes they got themselves into, and how he and his first mate had to get them out of trouble. He had them crying they were laughing so hard. That is, everyone except Uncle Claymore, who harrumphed at the silliness and left the kitchen for the peace and quiet of the living room.

Carolyn smiled as she watched Daniel. She loved how he was with her family. He was so good with the Candy and Jonathan, and they were crazy about him. He spent time with them together, and individually, and really listened to what they had to say. She wasn't sure who enjoyed their time together more. He also included the children, as much as he could, when he and Carolyn had plans. The four were often seen out and about town together.

One day, she and Daniel were walking on the beach with the children, who were collecting shells and looking for driftwood for future carving projects. Watching how he interacted with them, Carolyn thanked him for taking such an interest in Candy and Jonathan. He let her know that he loved the children too and would do everything he could for all of them.

This was the complete opposite of how their father had been with them, and her, if he had bothered to be with them at all. In the time they had known Daniel Gregg, he had become more of a father to her children than Robert Muir ever was, or thought to be.

The Captain had easily won Martha over too. Somehow, she immediately recognized that Daniel Gregg was a good and decent man, whose word could be trusted. Without her friend's counsel, Carolyn wasn't sure her relationship with the seaman would have moved along as quickly as it did. Daniel, for his part, loved Martha and her cooking, was always sneaking food behind her back, and was especially fond of her chocolate chip cookies. He teased her unmercifully, and she gave it right back to him. Since the Captain had returned the previous day, Carolyn had the feeling they were up to something. She had no idea what it could be and, with those two, it could be almost anything.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while, as the teasing and laughter in the kitchen continued, the baby started to get sleepy and cranky. Carolyn knew it was time for his nap, so she made her excuses and left the fun to take him upstairs to put him down.

A knock at the door interrupted her progress up the stairs and, wanting to keep the galley crew on task, she came back down to answer it.

Opening the front door, she was greeted by Daniel's first mate, James Horan.

"Good morning, Carolyn. Merry Christmas!"

"James! How wonderful to see you! Merry Christmas to you too."

"I'm sorry to impose on you this morning, but may I speak to the Captain?"

"Certainly. Come in and I'll get him for you."

As she tried to close the door, she was surprised when its progress was stopped by a boot belonging to a very familiar face.

"Dad! What are you doing here? How did you get here? Where's Mother?"

As the questions tumbled out, Daniel, Martha, and the children came out of the kitchen to witness the reunion.

There were surprised expressions on both sides of the door, however, when Carolyn's father, Bradford Williams, saw his daughter holding a baby. Before he could say anything, Carolyn's mother, Emily, peered around the corner.

"Surprise! You didn't think we were going to let you elope again did you?" Then, the sight of Carolyn with a very young baby in her arms registered with her mother. Emily Williams grew very pale and looked as if she was going to faint. Responding quickly, Carolyn's father and Daniel each took an elbow to assist her into the living room.

Claymore had been reading and stood up from the couch as a parade of people came into the room, disturbing his peace and quiet. He was amazed to see his sister, whom he hadn't seen in years, being supported by her husband and the Captain.

' _Where did they come from, and what's the matter with Emily?'_ he wondered.

As they made their way into the room, Daniel became increasingly uncomfortable as Carolyn's mother and father glared at him. They settled Emily on the couch where Claymore had been sitting, and Martha brought her a glass of water.

The room was still for a moment. Brad and Emily were focused on their daughter, and the baby in her arms, and the seaman standing so close to them. They glowered at Daniel, and then everyone started talking at once. The room got very loud, very quickly, and the baby made his unhappiness known to all. He had a healthy set of lungs and didn't hesitate to use them. His crying drowned out everyone else.

Carolyn tried to calm him by patting his back, but it did no good. He was having none of it.

"I'm going to put him down for his nap. I'll be back shortly, so we can talk," she told her parents, over the screaming baby. Walking out with the little one, she glanced at Daniel. She had no idea how her parents had gotten there, or what her mother was talking about, and she fervently hoped he could explain what was going on.

Martha quickly made her excuses and herded the children, and Claymore, out of the room and into the kitchen. Daniel, under close scrutiny by Carolyn's parents, was pulled out into the hall by James, who closed the door behind them. Apparently, there _was_ a problem at the ship and he needed to speak with the Captain.

XXXXX

In the hallway, the Daniel listened intently as his first mate explained the situation they faced.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, today of all days, but the damage the ship incurred during the storm is more extensive than we originally thought. It's not structural, but some of it is below the water line. The repairs are going to take longer than we planned."

"Will the ship need to go into dry dock?" Daniel asked, stroking his beard.

"No, sir. The repairs can be done without that delay, but the shipyard's carpenter and blacksmith need to meet with you to discuss the details."

"Well, go ahead and arrange it then," the Captain told him.

"Yes, sir. Unfortunately, this morning is the only time they have available until next week. I'm sorry to have to take you away from the festivities," he explained, smiling as he considered the scene he'd just witnessed.

"James, don't worry," he replied, straightening his cuffs. "Once I get this mess cleared up, we can go into town. We have plenty of time to meet with them. Meanwhile, would you bring Mr. and Mrs. Williams' luggage and packages in from the sleigh and take everything up to the guest room?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" his first mate replied and went out the front door.

Daniel turned to go back into the living room, but changed his mind at the last minute, and went to the kitchen to get Claymore. Although, what help that cowering codfish could give him, he didn't know.

XXXXX

Left to themselves, Carolyn's parents were lost in their own thoughts. Then Emily, with a look of complete disbelief on her face, turned to her husband.

"Oh, Brad, what will people say?" she asked. "Carolyn's reputation is ruined! How could this happen?" Brad put his arm around her shoulder to give her a reassuring hug as she continued. "I was so worried when she decided to move up here. When we couldn't change her mind, I'd hoped getting away from Philadelphia, and coming to stay with Claymore, would be a good for her and the children." With tears brimming in her eyes, her voice quivered as she cried, "We never should have let her leave!"

Brad hugged her to him, and tried to console her.

"Now dear, there must be some reasonable explanation. She wouldn't, she couldn't . . ." and then, giving into his own doubts, he let loose, "That son of a sea-serpent! How could he? How could she? Why have they waited so long?" He stood up and began pacing the room. Stopping abruptly, he faced Emily and said, "He _has_ been out to sea for quite a while, but they had to know before he left the last time. Why didn't he say something to us on the voyage from Philadelphia?" Then, giving the statement a second thought, said, "Well, maybe I can understand why he wouldn't tell us on board his ship, but why didn't your brother write us to let us know?"

He stood there a moment more, thinking to himself. Then, eyeing the door, he nearly shouted, "I've been put off long enough, and I won't to be put off any longer. I want answers, and I want them now!"

He went to the door with every intention of dragging the seaman back in the room to get some answers, but as he reached for the doorknob, he just missed getting hit in the face as Daniel opened the door ahead of him.

"Oh, pardon me," Daniel said calmly, seeing Mr. Williams. He entered the room with Claymore following nervously behind him. The dithering coward was very intent on keeping Daniel between himself and his brother-in-law. Carolyn's father scowled at both men, while Emily sniffed quietly on the couch.

Claymore's relationship with his brother-in-law was tenuous at best, and had been since they'd met. Brad Williams was the last person he wanted to see, and this was the last place he wanted to be.

Tugging his ear, Daniel regarded Carolyn's parents.

"Please, have a seat so we can straighten this out. Can I get you anything?"

Both continued to stare angrily at him.

Claymore kept his distance by staying close to the door, and Daniel pulled a chair over to sit closer to Carolyn's parents.

"Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams, there's a reasonable explanation for this, I assure you," he began sincerely.

"This is your fault, Claymore!" Carolyn's father roared, "We only agreed to let Carolyn and the children come up here because we thought they would be safe with you!"

Intimidated, as usual, by his brother-in-law, Claymore backed against the door and babbled incoherently.

Not willing to waste his time on Emily's simpering brother, Brad Williams turned his wrath to Daniel.

"And _YOU,_ Captain Gregg! What kind of man are you, taking advantage of a young widow with two small children? Where is your integrity? Where is your honor? You sir, are no gentleman!"

As the words were leaving his mouth, Carolyn opened the door, hitting Claymore in the back of the head in the process. All eyes turned to her, and her father and Daniel stood as she entered.

"Dad!" she cried, hearing his last remark.

"Oh, Carolyn!" her mother whimpered, tears filling her eyes again.

Blustering, her father stared at his daughter.

"Don't tell me you're going to defend this . . . this . . . him!" he asked in disbelief, pointing to Daniel.

"Dad, please sit down, and Mother, don't cry. You have this all wrong. Everyone needs to calm down."

Carolyn looked at her Captain with a 'do something' look, her father sat down in a huff, and her mother sniffed into her handkerchief. Daniel, taking Carolyn's hand, led her to the chair he had vacated. Standing behind her, he rested his hand on her shoulder, and began.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, I'm afraid you've got this all wrong. The baby Carolyn was holding is not our son. Mrs. Williams, your brother found him outside his office several days ago and wanted to give him to the orphanage." Gazing lovingly at Carolyn he continued, "Your daughter persuaded him to let her bring the baby here to be cared for instead."

Claymore, still standing by the door, trying to blend into the woodwork, nervously nodded his head up and down.

Carolyn's parents eyes met as relief coursed through them. Not quite done blustering though, her father looked at them.

"Well, why didn't you say that when we came in?"

"Dad. The baby, you, and Mother didn't really give us a chance, now, did you?" Carolyn countered.

Brad was going to reply, but finally looked at his daughter and Daniel sheepishly.

"Carolyn, Captain . . . we are so sorry. We should have known better than to think the worst and jump to that ridiculous conclusion. Can you forgive us?"

"Oh, Dad. Of course, we forgive you. It _has_ been well over a year since I left Philadelphia. Mathematically, it is possible the baby could be ours but, really, he's not."

Her comment raised every eyebrow in the room. Noticing, Carolyn smiled demurely and blushed, realizing the implication of what she'd just said. After a moment she looked at her parents, and then back to Daniel.

"Now, if someone would tell _me_ what is going on? Mother, Dad . . . why are you here? How did you get here? And, Daniel, what is this all about?"

With the raised voices now only a murmur, Martha opened the living room door a crack to see where things were. She correctly assumed the presence of the baby had finally been explained, and the conflict resolved. Then she, Jonathan, Candy, and James Horan slipped into the room and stood by the door with Claymore.

Before another word could be said, Daniel knelt next to Carolyn so their eyes were level and took her hand in his.

"My love, if you take away the two voyages I've been on since your arrival last year, we've had, what can only be described as, a whirlwind romance. Spending that precious time together, we still managed to learn a great deal about one another." He smiled and gave her a quick wink. "If you'll recall, we talked about many things before I left the last time, but the most important topic was covered the day I sailed. We discussed our future and agreed we would spend the rest of our lives together upon my return."

She remembered that day, her heart filled with love for this man she had fallen so completely and totally in love with, in just the blink of an eye.

"My dear, I took what you said to heart."

Her puzzled expression let him know she wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"You told me, on several occasions, that when you eloped with Robert Muir, your parent's were very hurt and disappointed to be excluded from your wedding. You vowed you would never hurt them again for anything or anyone."

Carolyn nodded at his recollection.

"So, when I wrote to your father to introduce myself, plead my case, and ask for your hand . . . I invited your parents to Schooner Bay for our wedding!" He smiled as he added, "I assumed, of course, he would be charmed by my heartfelt words, and immediately grant my request. In the letter, I explained the scheduled voyage and that Philadelphia would be our last port of call before returning home . . ." adding softly, ". . . to you, my love."

Carolyn's eyes brimmed with tears as he kissed her hand.

"Carolyn . . ." Brad Williams spoke up, "Your mother and I boarded Daniel's ship in Philadelphia as he'd arranged, and sailed north with him to Schooner Bay. We arrived yesterday morning and spent the night at the Inn."

"After that terrible storm coming up the coast, we . . . ah, I mean, I needed time to recover," Emily added after seeing the expression on husband's face.

"Oh, Mother – Dad, I'm so happy you're here. The children and I have missed you so much. This is the perfect Christmas present!"

Daniel stood up and taking Carolyn's hands again, raised her from the chair to stand in front of him.

"So . . ." he said, losing himself in her eyes.

"So . . ." Carolyn tenderly replied, gazing lovingly in his.

Surprising everyone, Daniel went down on one knee.

"My love, I searched the world for you and thought I would never find you. I had given up hope, and then, there you were . . . right here in Schooner Bay. You captured my heart that first day we met. You are all I have ever wanted. You are everything I will ever need. My life would be incomplete without you and the children to share it. I love you more than I ever imagined I could love. Carolyn Williams Muir, in front of your family, and our friends, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and sharing your life with me?"

The two were in their own world. It wouldn't have mattered if there had been a hundred people in the room with them. They only saw each other.

"Daniel, you will never know how much I love you, how much you mean to me, or what you have done for the children and me," Carolyn replied, with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. "You support us just by your very existence and make me stronger than I ever thought I could be. Captain Daniel Gregg, in front of _our_ family and friends, I will marry you. I want nothing more than to be your wife and share my life with you. Good sir, just name the time and the place."

As the room erupted in joy, Daniel placed the antique emerald ring, belonging to his late mother, on Carolyn's finger, wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her soundly. As they separated, Daniel smiled mischievously.

"I'm so glad you answered the way you did."

"You couldn't possibly have thought I'd say no," she smiled quizzically.

"No, I mean your 'just name the time and the place' remark," he chuckled.

Across the room, Emily and Martha were drying tears of happiness as they huddled together and regarded Carolyn and Daniel. Then, with a quick nod of agreement, the two women bustled over to them. Emily took Carolyn's arm to move her away, and Martha grabbed Daniel's.

"All right Captain, OUT!" she commanded. "It's time for you to go. It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!"

Carolyn, not understanding the rush, raised her voice.

"Wait! I don't want to be separated from Daniel until the ceremony. It will be weeks before we can get everything planned."

The room went still. The adults in the room turned to Carolyn and shook their heads. Jonathan and Candy looked around and were as perplexed as their mother.

Daniel, a satisfied grin on his face as Martha dragged him out of the room, called over his shoulder.

"See you this afternoon, my love!"

With that, Martha pushed the bridegroom, and his first mate, out the front door, closing it loudly behind them.

Jonathan and Candy, glanced from the closed door to the adults in the room.

"Does this mean Mom and the Captain are getting married today?" they asked excitedly.

"Yes it does, and we've got a lot to do to pull this wedding together," Martha replied.

"It worked! It worked! Our praying and wishing worked!" the children cheered, jumping up and down.

Carolyn stood stock-still in the middle of the room. After a few seconds, with a look of disbelief on her face, she turned to the two women.

"THIS AFTERNOON?"

Taking her arm again, her mother replied patiently.

"Yes, dear."

Carolyn dug in her heels, refusing to move.

"How can we possibly be ready by this afternoon?"

"Now, don't you worry dear. Martha and I will take care of everything." Her mother assured her, patting her arm and motioning for her to leave the room.

"B-but Mother, how . . . ?" her daughter stammered.

"Carolyn, you and the Captain will be married right here, in Gull Cottage, this afternoon . . . A lovely Christmas wedding . . . What could be more divine? Now, let's get you upstairs. There's a lot to do. Candy you come with us. Brad, Claymore, and Jonathan, you do whatever Martha asks you to do, and no grumbling."

As the Williams women went up the stairs, Martha eyed her charges.

"Gentlemen, all hands on deck!"

The three men, knowing their place, sharply came to attention, saluted Martha, and followed her into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

After being unceremoniously thrown out the house, Daniel and James left Gull Cottage and headed back to town.

The morning was cold, and the seasoned seamen instinctively knew more snow was on the way. They could only hope it would hold off until later in the evening. There was plenty of time to meet with the carpenter and blacksmith, about the ship's repairs, and enough time to accomplish everything Daniel needed to do before the wedding, provided the weather cooperated.

The men talked about the 'bit of a blow' that caused the damage to the ship, speculated on how long it would be out of commission, and what impact the longer delay might have on the next voyage. Eventually, the conversation turned to plans for the day and what still needed to be done.

"James, once we finish at the docks, I'll need to get back to the Inn to pack my kit and get ready. I don't have too much to take up to the house, so there should be plenty of room in the sleigh for everyone. Can you make sure there are enough lap rugs or blankets? It will be a cold one tonight."

"Sir, that's already taken care of."

"Thank you. Can you drop me at the Inn on your way home?"

"Yes, sir."

"I told Reverend Farley we'd pick him and Mrs. Farley up at three o'clock, and I spoke with Seamus and Colm. They're going to meet us at the Inn just before three. The Calverts won't be coming. Bill hurt his foot and Ginny doesn't want to leave him alone. If you and Marguerite come by the Inn first, we can collect everyone and get back up to the house."

"Daniel, I can't believe you planned this wedding for today, without consulting Carolyn, _and_ without her finding out about it until fifteen minutes ago. You are a brave man," James said laughing.

"There is no way it could have happened without a few people being in on it. Martha has been amazing. Although she would have preferred a New Year's Day wedding, so she would have more time to prepare, she was a good egg when I insisted on Christmas Day. I just thought having the wedding today would actually save her work. She was already preparing the Christmas meal, and you know her, she cooks as if she's feeding an army anyway. What's an extra six or eight people for dinner?"

The friends shared a laugh.

"That's one of the reasons I want to get up to the house early . . . in case Martha needs any last minute help. I owe her that much for not giving her more notice."

James grinned at his friend's 'reasoning' and knew exactly why he wanted to get married on Christmas Day instead of the following week.

"Everyone . . . Carolyn's parents, Reverend Farley, and you, my friend, have all had a hand in making the wedding possible today. I will say, I was concerned when Mr. and Mrs. Williams got the wrong idea about the baby. What a mess!" he said shaking his head. "I should have just taken command of the situation when they walked in the door, but with her mother ready to keel over, everyone yelling, and the baby crying, it seemed easier to let things settle down. Looking back, perhaps it was not the best of plans."

"Perhaps not," his friend replied as they both laughed.

Then Daniel turned serious for a moment.

"James, thank for agreeing to be my best man. We've known each other a long time and been through a lot together. There is no one I would rather have stand up with me."

"Daniel, it's the least I can do after all you've done for Marguerite and me over the years. You helped bring her family around to accepting me. I don't know that I could have done it on my own. I can certainly stand up with you. Besides, I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world. No one who knows you, or knows of you, ever thought this day would come."

"Until I met Carolyn, I thought the same thing."


	5. Chapter 5

In the master cabin, Emily and Candy were watching as Carolyn modeled the exquisite silk gown her parents brought for her from Philadelphia. The bride was a vision. The dress was emerald green and matched Carolyn's eyes, had short sleeves trimmed in lace, and a neckline, not quite off the shoulder, with an overlay of lace the length of the sleeves. The finishing touch was a full pleated skirt with a bow in each pleat and lace draping from bow to bow, all the way around.

As she looked in the mirror, Carolyn still couldn't believe this was finally happening. She knew she and Daniel would marry when he returned from this voyage, she just didn't realize the wedding would take place so soon. Not that she minded. She was actually relieved, and a bit embarrassed.

She had never felt this way about anyone before. Daniel's absence, during each voyage he'd been on since they met, had only intensified those feelings, and she knew she wasn't alone. He'd made it patently obvious, he felt the same way about her. The separations did nothing to cool their ardor. If anything, their wants and desires were made even more obvious to them both.

Carolyn knew, if their situation had been different, things would have happened much sooner. The more time she spent with her 'magnificent' man, the more she wanted to give herself to him completely, and in every way possible. It had been difficult not surrendering to those feelings, and now their wait was nearly over. She never would have imagined a woman could feel this way. A long delay, or even a short one at this point, would not have been easy for either one of them.

Remembering she was not alone, Carolyn pulled herself together. Blushing, and thankful her mother and daughter couldn't read her thoughts, she said "Mother, it's just lovely, but you really shouldn't have."

"I couldn't resist. The moment I saw it, I said, 'That's Carolyn!' So, accept the dress graciously and enjoy." Her mother grew pensive as she continued, "You know, your father and I have had so many wonderful years together, there's nothing we want more for our little girl, than a happy marriage."

Carolyn, touched by her mother's words, answered with a full heart.

"Mother, there's nothing I want more. Daniel is all I've ever dreamed of, not just for myself, for Candy and Jonathan too. I know our future together will be all we've ever hoped and prayed for."

Emily read the unspoken statement about her daughter's disappointing first marriage on her face, and prayed Daniel Gregg was all he appeared to be.

"Mom, you're so beautiful." Candy, in awe of her mother, touched the lovely material of the dress.

"Thank you, Sweetie. Can you both help me take the dress off so it doesn't get too wrinkled?" she asked, smiling at her mother and daughter. "I need to see about taking a bath."

"Of course, dear."

"Thank you, Mother . . . really."

As the women worked on helping her out of the dress, and all the accompanying undergarments, the baby, who had been napping in the nursery, decided it was time to wake up. The sound of his crying reached the master cabin.

"I'll take care of him, Mom. He's going to need his diaper changed and a bottle." Candy said, stepping away from the task at hand.

In the short time the little one had been with the family, the young girl had taken a shine to him and was becoming a real mother's helper.

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't want me to do that?" Carolyn asked.

"No. You have plenty of other things to do to get ready. I think I have the hang of it now."

When Candy left the room, Carolyn and her mother were alone for the first time since her parent's arrival, and the incident downstairs. After hanging up the dress to keep it out of harm's way, Carolyn looked at Emily.

"Mother, how could you believe the baby was mine?"

Emily studied her daughter and replied thoughtfully.

"Carolyn, while it would have been completely out of character for the young widow who left Philadelphia to move to Schooner Bay . . . I'm not so sure about the young woman engaged to Captain Daniel Gregg."

Carolyn's mouth dropped open but, with a knowing twinkle in her eye, Emily continued.

"My darling girl, your father and I just spent five days onboard ship with your magnificent Captain . . . observing him in his natural element. I can certainly believe it possible after seeing him in that light. I may be your mother, but I'm still a woman."

"MOTHER!" Carolyn reacted, blushing up to her hairline.

Then, the two woman smiled knowingly and giggled like school girls as they hugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Downstairs, Martha had full command of everything and everyone. She'd put the finishing touches on the wedding cake, Mr. Williams and Claymore had been tasked with heating bathwater for Mrs. Muir and were getting ready to take it upstairs, and Jonathan had been sent outside with Scruffy so both could run off some excess energy. She heard the baby crying as he woke and was on her way up to get him, when Candy stopped her from where she stood at the top of the stairs.

"I'll take care of him, Martha."

"Thank you, dear," Martha replied. "I'll put on his bottle."

When Jonathan came inside with Scruffy, Martha gave him hot chocolate and cookies to take the chill off. The baby's bottle was ready when he finished, so she sent the boy, and his dog, upstairs with it and asked him to help Candy entertain the baby.

On his way up, Jonathan passed his grandparents and Uncle Claymore coming down. The men went into the living room, a temporary truce having been called between them, and Emily went into the kitchen to check on how things were going.

"Martha, we can't thank you enough for all you've done, and are doing, for Carolyn and the children."

"Mrs. Williams, that's not necessary. I'm happy to do it."

"Oh, but it is. When she decided to move up here, while we weren't happy, we took comfort in the fact that you were coming with her."

"This family means to world to me. I'm happy to be here with them. It's certainly never dull."

"While I have a free moment, is there anything I can help you with down here?"

"No, we're ship-shape right now. I may need some help in the kitchen a bit later though," Martha answered.

"Just let me know," Emily nodded her head, "Carolyn's in the bath, and the children are with the baby. I think I'll get Mr. Williams and go upstairs to have Candy and Jonathan try on the clothes we brought for them. Between the four of us, we should be able to manage that and the baby too. If not, we'll have the children try on the clothes in shifts."

Martha smiled at Mrs. Williams.

"He's a good baby, and he loves those children. I don't think you'll have any trouble at all."

As Mrs. Williams left the kitchen to get her husband, Martha chuckled at the thought of Mr. Williams trying to deal with a fitful baby. That was something she'd like to see.

Claymore wandered into the kitchen, in search of a snack, as Brad and Emily went upstairs. Martha just shook her head at him.

"You can have hot chocolate and a few cookies, but once you're finished, I'll need you in the living room to move things around for the ceremony."

"Well, it can't be anything too heavy . . ." Claymore whined, "My back you know." Martha rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down, eat your cookies, and meet me in the living room once you finish," she replied sternly.


	7. Chapter 7

With dinner well in hand, the baby being changed, fed, and occupied by the children and their grandparents, and Mrs. Muir in the bath, Martha left Claymore in the kitchen with his snack and went to see what needed to be done in the living room. She quickly realized it wouldn't take much and decided to sit down for a few minutes, while she had the chance.

As she admired the Christmas tree, Martha found her mind wandering and started thinking about all that had happened since the family had moved to Schooner Bay.

 _So much had changed for all of them since the move to Maine last year. Although she felt Mrs. Muir worked far too hard for that tightwad, Claymore, since meeting Daniel Gregg, she'd never seen the young woman so happy. It was obvious she had fallen deeply in love with the Captain, and he with her._

 _Martha did worry about him being away, so long and so often, leaving Carolyn and the children alone, but knew they both understood the challenge they faced, otherwise, they'd have married before the seaman left for Europe last year. The young widow was determined not to make another mistake. Candy and Jonathan were the most important people in her life, and she needed to be sure they would be fine with the Captain gone for long stretches of time._

 _What a different life Mrs. Muir would lead as Mrs. Daniel Gregg. Not only would she not have to work for her miserly uncle anymore . . . that in itself was a blessing . . . but the Captain was a leader in the community. His family had been an important part of Schooner Bay, almost since its founding. He was a man people admired and, as captain of his own ship, took good care of his crew. Men who sailed with him were paid good wages and treated fairly, but he did not suffer fools gladly. The Captain was a man of substance, and Carolyn's life with him would be nothing like it would have been had Robert Muir still been alive._

 _The Philadelphia Muir's acted as if they were the cream of the crop but, in reality, they were small minded people who took advantage of whomever they had to, to increase their wealth and position in society. Martha suspected that was why Robert Muir had married Carolyn in the first place . . . to make a good society marriage. She never understood what the young woman saw in him. Yes, he had been handsome, but he took after his domineering father, and Ralph Muir was no prize. From what she understood, once Robert married Carolyn, he treated her as if she were a possession . . . window dressing to make him look good. He treated his children the same way._

 _Daniel Gregg was a different man all together. Except for her own Jeremiah, Martha had never seen a man so taken with a woman. From the moment the Captain met Mrs. Muir, he was smitten. It was written all over his face whenever he thought of her, gazed at her, or spoke of her. The more he came to know Carolyn, she and the family's welfare became utmost in his mind and actions._

 _It was the Captain who suggested they move into Gull Cottage. He had seen the deplorable accommodations the family endured living with Claymore, whom he already had a low opinion of, and insisted. He told her he would move out of the house so they could move in. His voyage to Europe was coming up and he would be gone for six months or more, so it would certainly be proper and above board. When Carolyn tried to protest, he told her they would actually be doing him a favor. His housekeeper had left for Bangor, to care for her daughter, and would not be returning to Schooner Bay. Her replacement turned out to be unsuitable, and there was no time to find someone else. Carolyn, Martha, and the children could live in the house and take care of it in his absence. When he returned, he would stay at the Inn until more permanent arrangements could be made._

 _Despite his persuasive argument, Carolyn refused his offer unless he agreed to rent the house to her. Though Martha wasn't privy to their discussion, she understood the young widow held her ground until he finally agreed._

 _Before they moved in, he had craftsmen go over the house, from top to bottom, to insure everything was working properly. He didn't want them to have to deal with any maintenance issues while he was away. The roof was inspected, chimneys cleaned, and any and all repairs were taken care of._

 _Daniel's biggest concern was the gas heaters that had been installed several years ago. They did a nice job keeping the rooms warm but, one evening, the pilot light of the heater in his room went out. Fortunately, he saw it happen and turned it off right away, but he stopped using it immediately. He had all of the gas heaters checked and was going to have the one in the master cabin repaired, but, not wanting to take any chances, opted to replace it. When the Muir's moved into Gull Cottage, in early November, the previous year, it was ship-shape and Bristol fashion._

 _Martha was also struck by how good he was with the children. In her experience, most fathers paid little attention to their children. They were to be seen and not heard, and must always be on their best behavior. Candy and Jonathan weren't even his children, but the Captain loved spending time with them. He took them fishing, taught them both how to carve and do every day repairs around the house, played games with them, told them stories and treated them as if they were a prized treasure, because, to him, they were. He let them have their fun, but expected their best. He ran a taut ship, but a fair one. Both children flourish under his attention, and the housekeeper couldn't have been more pleased._

 _The Captain had won them all over. He had even charmed Carolyn's parents, except for the misunderstanding about the baby, which she had to admit, she found very funny. He truly was a good man . . . an impatient man . . . but a good man._

 _When he returned from his latest voyage, the day before, after taking Mrs. Muir into town and Candy and Jonathan to get a Christmas tree, she and the Captain discussed when the wedding would take place._

 _"Have you set a date yet?" Martha asked._

" _No. How do you think Carolyn would feel about Christmas Day?"_

" _Tomorrow?!"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well, I couldn't possibly be ready."_

" _Pity you couldn't. When could you be ready?"_

" _Well, New Year's would suit me fine."_

" _Oh . . . well that will be my second suggestion," he replied cheekily as he kissed her cheek and claimed a warm tart from the pan, and slipped out of the kitchen._

 _Apparently, the Captain didn't make any suggestions to Carolyn about a wedding date. He didn't consult her at all. He just arranged the whole thing with the help of their family and friends._

 _Martha smiled to herself. She knew exactly why Daniel was so anxious to marry today, and when Carolyn found out, she had put on a good act too, but Martha knew neither one of them wanted to wait a week to be married. She had never seen two people revel in simply touching one another. It was almost as if they were afraid they would lose the ability. After everything Mrs. Muir and the children had been through with her late husband, this marriage was going to be a blessing for the whole family._


	8. Chapter 8

Emily and Brad were with the children in the nursery, happily surprised things were going so well. The baby was content to sit on the bed, propped up by pillows, laughing at Scruffy's antics. His laughter was contagious, and soon everyone was caught up in the show the dog was putting on for him. Although, it did seem they were laughing more at the little one's reactions, than the entertainment causing it.

Candy and Jonathan's new clothes fit well, for the most part. Candy's dress was a little big, but that would allow her to wear it longer as she grew into it. It was ivory, trimmed in the same green silk Carolyn's dress was made of, and had a matching sash that tied around the waist at the back. Jonathan's suit was made of blue wool. The pants would be a little short for today, as there wasn't time to let them out, but she was confident he would get a few months wear out of them.

Despite having to guess about their measurements, she was pleased with how well the clothes fit. The children had grown so much since they left Philadelphia, and both Emily and Brad missed them terribly. However, the knowledge that their family would finally have the life they should have had all along, pushed all thoughts of that sadness away.

The proud grandmother admired the children in their new clothes.

"You two stay here. It sounds like your mother has finished her bath, and I want her to see how marvelous you both look." Leaving the room, she glanced at her husband. "Brad, you'll have to take care of the baby for a few minutes. I don't want the children to play with him until they get their new clothes off. I'll be right back."

As the door closed, Jonathan and Candy shared a smile at the expression on their grandfather's face. If ever a man was ill prepared for what might be required of him, it was Brad Williams.

A few minutes later, Carolyn, dressed in her robe, followed her mother into the nursery.

"Oh Candy, you look so pretty . . . so grown up," she said as she hugged and kissed her daughter. Straightening, she noticed her son in his new suit. "Look at you, Jonathan! You're so handsome." She hugged and kissed him too, then added, "You are both growing up too quickly. Before you know it, we'll be doing all this for your weddings."

Candy smiled and preened at her mother's remark. Jonathan pulled a face and whined as only a seven year old could.

"Mo-om!"

"Since we're growing up so fast, at least you have the baby now," Candy told her.

"Oh, Sweetie," their mother said picking up the little one. "I know we all hope we'll be able to keep him, but we don't know that for sure. His parent's may be searching for him right now. I can't imagine how they must be feeling." As she said the words, she held the little boy to her heart and kissed his head softly.

"But if they wanted the baby, why did they leave him at Uncle Claymore's?" Candy asked.

"I don't have an answer for that. So for now, let's pretend we're taking care of him for a friend. I don't want us to get too attached."

Emily studied her daughter, and grandchildren, and realized it was already too late. Her family had fallen head over heels in love with this little boy.

"I'd like to make a suggestion," she stated simply. Her family was still as they waited for her to continue. "You can't keep calling him 'the baby' or 'him,' but I don't think you're ready to give him a name yet. Why don't you call him 'Little Bit' until you are? The endearment has served our family well for several generations. I think it would make it easier on everyone."

"Mother, that's a great idea! Kids, what do you think?" Carolyn asked them.

"Yeah, that will be a good name for him," Jonathan replied.

"At least until we come up with something else," Candy added.

"Then we're all in agreement?" Emily asked. Everyone, including Scruffy, nodded. "Good, that takes care of that. Now Carolyn, we need to fix your hair. Give Little Bit to your father. I'm sure he can handle him for a minute or two."

Before Carolyn could pass Little Bit over, he spit up down the front of her robe. Candy handed her mother a towel to wipe it off but, with a twinkle in her eye, and laughter in her voice, Carolyn handed it back.

"Sweetie, you better give that to Grandpa . . . just in case."

The panic on Brad Williams face was priceless as his daughter handed him the baby.

"Candy come with us and bring your robe," her grandmother instructed smiling. "We'll help you out of your dress, and you can wear it until just before the ceremony. It wouldn't do to have Little Bit mess it up. Jonathan you should take off your suit and put your robe on too." Eyeing her husband as he nervously held the baby, she added, "And do it quickly, I'm not sure how long your grandfather will last."


	9. Chapter 9

After taking a very long time to finish his snack, Claymore made his way to the living room. Much to his disappointment, Martha wasted no time putting him to work. She and Mrs. Williams had decided earlier that Reverend Farley, Carolyn and Daniel should stand next to the Christmas tree, by the fireplace. The couch would have to be moved out of the way, toward the bookcase, and the chairs pushed back.

"But that means we'll have to move everything again once the ceremony is over so everyone can sit down," he complained.

"Yes, or we could all sit together on the floor," she replied dryly. Giving him her best 'jump to it' glare, she added, "Once you've done that, you'll need to move the piano out of the alcove. And don't scratch the floor!"

A loud groan came from Claymore, but he knew better than to say anything more.

Once the furniture had been moved, Martha sent Claymore to get all the floor candelabras from the other rooms of the house. He was also assigned the task of making sure the lamps had oil and all the candles for the candelabras were new. The ceremony would be performed by candlelight, and the lamps re-lit once it was over.

While Claymore was taking care of the lighting, Martha brought the flowers in from the cool utility room. The previous evening, after the Captain returned to the Inn and Mrs. Muir had gone up to bed, the multi-talented housekeeper made several arrangements to decorate the living room, and the dining room table. She used greenery the Captain cut for her from around Gull Cottage, and poinsettias he picked up in Philadelphia. She also made small bouquets for Mrs. Muir and the attendants. Those would stay in the utility room until the ceremony.

By the time they were finished, the flower arrangements, and strategically placed candelabras, made the already festive room even more beautiful. She would have the men light the candles just before the ceremony began. She smiled knowing the effect would be exactly what she envisioned.

With the living room set, it was time to pull dinner together, except for the last minute preparations. Martha had planned the meal so the family could sit down to eat a half-hour after the ceremony.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel and James spent the rest of their morning, and early afternoon, at the docks with the shipyard carpenter and blacksmith.

After inspecting the damage to the Kitty Keane more thoroughly, the craftsmen confirmed their original assessment. The vessel would not have to be put in dry dock, but it would have to be moved to the shipyard up the coast at Searsport, on Penobscot Bay, to be worked on. While it would take time to repair the damage, the weather would be the biggest determinant on how long the ship would be out of commission. Penobscot Bay had been known to freeze in the past, and if it happened this year, it could be spring before they could take the ship out.

Daniel sincerely hoped for a warm winter this year.

XXXXX

On the drive over to the Inn, the two men discussed who and what would be needed to move the ship to Searsport the following week. Both agreed they wouldn't need more than a skeleton crew to take her up the coast.

Daniel hopped out of the sleigh as James pulled up to the Inn.

"Captain, we'll be back to pick you up before three."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing Marguerite. We may need her assistance with the baby during the ceremony. He was the one person I hadn't counted on when I was making plans. Do you think she'll mind?"

"Sir, she would love spending time with the little tyke. She's going to need the practice," the first mate smiled slyly at his Captain. Daniel stared at his first mate for a moment before the light dawned.

"James! Really?! Congratulations, old man!" Daniel enthused as he grasped his friend's hand with both of his. "Carolyn, Martha, and the children will be excited to hear your news. You know how they can be about babies."

"Thank you, sir. It seems we both came home to baby news."

"I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ kind of news," Daniel marveled. "Mate, I couldn't be happier for you both. I'd better get moving, though. I'll see you later."

"Aye, Aye, sir," his friend saluted with a smile as he urged the horses' home.

XXXXX

Daniel went into the Inn and stopped at the desk. The Innkeeper greeted him with a hearty "Merry Christmas, Captain Gregg."

"Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Pryor," the Captain replied. "I wanted to let you and Mrs. Pryor know I'll be checking out this afternoon."

"Oh, we're sorry to hear that. It's always a pleasure having you here, sir. Are you leaving on another voyage so soon?"

"No . . . Well . . . Yes . . . In a manner of speaking . . . I guess you could say . . . I am," Daniel answered him, at a loss of what to say. After an uncomfortable silence, he finally added, "Would you have water sent up for a bath as soon as possible, please?"

Very curious at seeing Daniel Gregg unsure of himself, but not being one to pry, the innkeeper answered simply.

"Certainly. What time will you be checking out?"

"Just before three."

"Very good, sir. The bathwater will be up shortly, and I'll have your bill for you when you're ready to leave."

"Thank you."

XXXXX

By the time Daniel had packed his belongings, taken a bath, and dressed in his full dress uniform, he still had time to kill. He sat on the desk chair to put his on boots and starting thinking about the honeymoon he hoped to take with Carolyn. He had everything planned – it was actually his next scheduled voyage – but he was having second thoughts about springing it on her. He did, after all, just spring a Christmas wedding on her.

' _As much as I hate to admit it, the baby changes everything. Candy and Jonathan could have come with us, if Carolyn insisted, but how would she feel about bringing the little one with us . . . or leaving him behind with Martha? The older children would learn more in the months we were on the voyage then they could learn at school in the same amount of time, but a baby is an entirely different story. Babies are a bit . . . needier. Maybe Martha could come with us? . . . NO! . . . What am I saying? At this rate, I'll have the whole family with us. Blast! I know very little about mothers, and even less about babies. This is one decision I don't think I should make on my own. I'll just have to discuss it with Carolyn.'_

XXXXX

A short time later, Daniel put on his belt with his scabbard and sword, grabbed his hat and kit, and headed down stairs. As he came into the lobby, heads turned as he passed.

Everyone in town knew who Captain Gregg was and were intrigued as to what could possibly require his full dress uniform today. He was quite a striking figure. Even complete strangers couldn't help but notice him – especially the women.

Daniel was oblivious to the attention he was receiving. His thoughts were on something far more important. He stopped at the front desk to pay his bill and spoke to the Pryor's, thanking them for their hospitality. The Inn may be in a small town, but it was the cleanest, most comfortable, and most welcoming hotel he'd ever stayed at, and he wanted them to know how he felt.

As he stepped out onto the porch, Seamus and Colm were walking across the street, while James, also in his dress uniform, and his wife were pulling up to the front of the Inn. Remembering the Horan's happy news, the Captain greeted Mrs. Horan by kissing her hand.

"My dear Marguerite, you are absolutely glowing," he said smiling at her.

The young woman blushed happily and thanked him.

"By chance, did your husband mention we might need your assistance with the baby during the ceremony?" Daniel asked.

"He did, Captain, and I would be happy to help in any way I can. I'm looking forward to meeting the little one . . . and getting some practical experience."

"Thank you, my dear," Daniel said as he winked at James and stowed his kit in the back.

"Good afternoon, Capt'n, Mrs. Horan, Mr. Horan," Seamus greeted them.

Colm removed his cap for Marguerite, and nodded to everyone.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," the Captain said, smiling at his old friends. "I hope Mr. Calvert is feeling better."

"He's hobblin' around a little better, but he's still in a lot of pain," Seamus explained. "Ginny's sorry to miss out on today's events but wanted me to congratulate you both."

"Thank you, my friend. We'll be sure to stop by the house when he's feeling better."

The seamen climbed into the back of the sleigh, and James set off.

It took no time at all to get to the Farley's home. They lived a few houses down from the Horans but, not wanting to draw attention to the wedding, Daniel decided it would be best to pick them up last. When they pulled up, the Reverend and Mrs. Farley were waiting for them.

The couple had been assigned to the church in Schooner Bay almost three years ago and were still considered newcomers by the locals. Daniel was getting to know them gradually. The three couples had spent time together socially, and Carolyn, Sarah Farley, and Marguerite had become good friends. What the Captain did know about them was they were good people, enjoyable to spend time with, and could be counted on in any kind of emergency.

When the Captain was home, he always tried to go to Sunday services, especially since he had a standing date to escort Carolyn and the family to church. He thoroughly enjoyed the young reverend's preaching. He liked the way he spoke of having a relationship with God and incorporating that relationship into your daily life. Daniel much preferred this style of preaching to the fire and brimstone preaching he had grown up with.

"Good afternoon Reverend . . . Mrs. Farley. Merry Christmas!" Daniel greeted them, stepping down from the sleigh. Shaking the Reverend's hand and bowing to Mrs. Farley, he continued. "I'd like to thank you both for giving up your Christmas Day for us and for keeping today's ceremony confidential."

"Captain, it is our pleasure. It wouldn't do for everyone to know about the wedding before the bride. I would have loved to have seen her face when she found out . . . she _does_ know now, doesn't she?" the reverend asked.

"Indeed she does, Reverend," the Captain smiled.

"I'm sure she was surprised," Reverend Farley remarked.

"Stunned is more like it." Daniel responded. "I left shortly after the disclosure this morning, so I really don't know what's been going on since, but Carolyn did say 'yes,' and that's all that matters."

Greetings among the group were exchanged, and the Captain and Marguerite switched places so the two women could sit together. Once everyone was settled, the retired seamen in the back, Reverend Farley, Marguerite and Sarah in the middle, and the Captain and James in the front, the party set off to Gull Cottage.

As they drove along, the women talked happily about the upcoming nuptials and marveled that Daniel had managed to plan everything without Carolyn finding out about it until today. Sarah and Marguerite had known each other since Seaman Horan's young bride arrived in town last year. Carolyn moved to town a few months later, and the three women formed a comfortable friendship. They were close in age and, when the woman of the town were slow to welcome them, they naturally gravitated to one another.

While the women chatted, the men contented themselves with enjoying the sleigh ride and smoking the Cuban cigars the expectant father had shared with them. Besides, they reasoned, there was no point in trying to compete in conversation when women were on board.


	11. Chapter 11

Martha and Emily were busy orchestrating the residents and guests of Gull Cottage as they would in preparing a great meal. In this case, they were preparing the Christmas dinner _and_ coordinating everything that needed to be done for the wedding ceremony and, so far, their timing had been perfect.

Comfortable with how well things were going in the kitchen, Martha knew the dinner would be ready as planned. The cranberry sauce was going to be served cold, the beets, sweet potatoes, carrots, green beans, and baked squash would be ready and only have to be kept warm. The mutton would finish cooking, with the jacket potatoes, during the ceremony.

The biggest challenge was the goose. The breast would finish cooking before the rest of the bird, so Martha had to remove it to keep it from drying out, then put the legs and wings back in the oven to finish cooking. It was a bother, but not impossible to accomplish.

Along with getting the food on the table, she would have just a few things to finish after the 'I dos' had been said: crisping the skin on the breast, which will also serve to warm the meat, making the gravy, and putting the rolls in the oven. Many cooks would have found the coordination of all this daunting, but to Martha, it was as easy as breathing.

XXXXX

In the master cabin, the bride was dressed, except for the dress itself. Emily was dressed and ready, and Candy was still in her robe, in case she had to deal with the baby before the ceremony. She watched with interest as her grandmother and mom talked about how to do her hair.

Emily wanted to put Carolyn's hair in a style that had been popular 20 years ago, but faced fierce resistance from her daughter and granddaughter. Carolyn politely told her mother she had a vision of what she wanted, but would need her help to make it a reality. After some discussion of how the final result should look, Emily agreed.

The process started by taking the hair around the crown of her head, twisting it into a bun, and pinning it out of the way for the time being. Then, starting in the front, they finger rolled the fringe hair back and pinned the loose rolls in sections, all the way around, so it appeared continuous. Once that was complete, they undid the bun from her crown, and split her thick hair into two sections and, rolling each piece, pinned them around the crown. Finally, Carolyn pulled out a few tendrils so they fell over her ears, being very careful not to damage the actual rolls. The result was a soft, romantic, and unique style. Gazing in the mirror together, both women were pleased with how it turned out. Candy admired her mother's hairstyle as only she could.

"Wow!"

Laughing, Carolyn pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Sweetheart, with everything going on today, I forgot about a very important role that needs to be filled during the wedding ceremony. I need your help."

"What is it Mom?"

"Would you be my bridesmaid?"

"Me?"

"Of course you, silly. You've already done most of the work, with Grandma, helping me get ready. The Captain and I would be honored if you would stand up with us."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to be your bridesmaid. Thanks, Mom!" she said as she gave her another hug.

XXXXX

The men were playing chess in the alcove. After being banned from the nursery, Brad decided it was best to stay out of the way, and Claymore, having fallen out of Martha's good graces, if he had ever been in them, by just being his annoying self, took cover with his brother-in-law. Despite their lack luster performances, both men were quite aware they could be called upon to assist at any time and had better be ready.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was beginning to set, and flurries falling, by the time the bridegroom and his party arrived at Gull Cottage. After carefully assisting the women out of the sleigh, Daniel, Seamus, Reverend Farley and the women made their way to the porch, while James and Colm took the sleigh and the horses to the barn to get them settled. Daniel, feeling slightly nervous, knocked on the door.

With Martha busy in the kitchen, Brad answered the door and let everyone in. Shaking hands with his future father-in-law, the groom introduced him to the Reverend and Mrs. Farley, Mrs. Horan and Seamus. Then he took everyone's coat and excused himself to put them away. He also wanted to check in with Martha to see how things were going.

Brad invited everyone into the living room. Greeting Claymore as they entered, the woman commented on the festive room.

"Yes, the ladies did a nice job, didn't they?" Claymore said. "Martha and Emily had the vision, the rest of us just followed orders."

Everyone laughed, understanding exactly what he meant. Marguerite and Sarah circled the room and continued to rave about the decorations, while the men gathered by the fireplace. It wasn't long though, before the ladies left to find Martha, feeling she would certainly need help with something at this point.

XXXXX

Daniel found Martha in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon! Everything smells amazing," he greeted her as he kissed her cheek. "How has the day gone?"

"Oh, Captain," she blushed touching her hand to her cheek. "Everything seems to be moving along nicely. Mrs. Williams has been upstairs helping Mrs. Muir get ready, the children _have_ been as good as gold, and Claymore and Mr. Williams have been hiding in the alcove."

"That last bit is probably for the best," Daniel chuckled.

"You're right about that," Martha replied, joining him.

The two young women walked in as the Captain and Martha were finishing up.

"Good Afternoon, Martha. What can we do to help you?" Sarah inquired.

"Thank you, Mrs. Farley, Mrs. Horan, that would be a wonderful," she replied. "Would you mind keeping an eye on things here in the kitchen? I need to change and then run upstairs for a few minutes."

"We'd be happy to," they replied.

"Thank you. I shouldn't be gone too long," she said as she went to change.

As she left the kitchen, Daniel thanked them for assisting Martha and excused himself to join the men in the living room.

XXXXX

The nursery was quiet for a change. The baby had fallen asleep, and Jonathan amused himself reading a book. He was still in his robe and would be until the last minute. His job was to keep an eye on Little Bit while 'the women' helped his mom get ready. Grandfather had proven himself to be a less than satisfactory babysitter and was sent downstairs by Grandmother.

XXXXX

Martha changed quickly, but before she left her room, she opened the dresser drawer and took out a white linen handkerchief embroidered with blue, pink and white flowers. Holding it with care, she closed the drawer and went upstairs.

On her way to the master cabin, she stuck her head in the nursery to see if the children needed any help.

"Everything all right in here?"

"Shhh," Jonathan whispered. "He's asleep."

Martha surveyed the room and saw Little Bit in the cradle, Scruffy sleeping next to it, and Jonathan stretched out on his bed.

"Where's Candy?"

"She's with Mom and Grandma."

"Let me know if you need any help when he wakes up," she offered.

Closing the door, she went down the hall to see Mrs. Muir. She knocked and, after identifying herself, was allowed in the room by Emily.

"He's here!" Martha said as she came into the room, and then stopped suddenly when she saw Carolyn. "Oh, Mrs. Muir, you look lovely! What a beautiful dress, and your hair . . . Everything . . . You're a vision . . . That poor man won't know what hit him."

Carolyn laughed at her friend's comment.

"Thank you, Martha."

"Mrs. Muir, I had a thought about the procession, such as it is. As you come down the stairs, you should stop at the landing, to give the attendants time to take their places in the room. The Captain won't be able to see you, and it will build the suspense. When you finally come into view, there won't be anyone in his line of sight. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be a bit showy?"

"I think it's an excellent idea, Martha! It's not showy at all, dear. It just gives the Captain the opportunity to see only you, without the distraction of the others coming in the room ahead of you," her mother explained.

"Well, if the two of you think it's a good idea I won't argue," Carolyn said, giving in easily.

Her friend was pleased her suggestion was met with approval.

"Mrs. Muir, I wanted to give this to you for the ceremony," she said as she handed the bride the handkerchief she was carrying. "Since you only found out about the wedding a few hours ago, I thought you might not have given any thought to 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence for your shoe'. I hoped this could be your something borrowed or something blue . . . Whatever you need it to be."

"Oh, Martha, it's lovely," Carolyn said as she hugged her.

"It was my mother's, so it is very old. I guess it would cover the 'something old' item too, if you don't have something already."

"Thank you so much. You're right, I hadn't given it any thought. Let's see . . . I do have something old . . . My grandmother's earrings," she said, touching her ears. "Something new is the dress, and you've helped me with the something borrowed and something blue. All I'm missing is a sixpence for my shoe. Oh well, four out of five isn't bad."

"Oh, but I didn't think . . . where will you put it?" Martha asked, afraid the handkerchief wouldn't work after all.

"I have the perfect place for it, Martha." Carolyn smiled. "My dress has two hidden pockets. I'll just put it in one of those!"

"Mom, why do you need those things?" Candy asked.

Emily looked at her granddaughter and explained.

"Sweetie, they're symbols for good luck and a happy marriage. Something old represents continuity; something new offers optimism for the future; something borrowed symbolizes borrowed happiness; something blue stands for purity, love, and fidelity; and a sixpence for your shoe is a wish for good fortune and prosperity."

"Oh! I like that. I'm going to do that when I get married too."

"Well don't be in too much of a hurry," her grandmother said chuckling and hugging her.

Carolyn kissed her daughter on the top of her head, then looked at her friend.

"Martha, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you," she asked. "Mother, can you and Candy leave us alone for a few minutes, please?"

"Yes, of course, dear," Emily replied. "We'll go check on Jonathan and Little Bit. It's about time Candy and Jonathan finished dressing anyway."

After her mother and daughter left the room, Carolyn faced her friend.

"Today has been quite a day. I'm sorry we haven't had time to talk."

"It's not as though you were given a lot of notice. What is it, Mrs. Muir? Is everything all right?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. To be completely honest . . . it's perfect . . . or will be in less than an hour," she smiled. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a question."

"All right . . . how can I help you?"

"Martha, will you be my matron of honor?"

Her friend was stunned and took a moment before answering.

"But, Mrs. Muir, surely you would want to ask Mrs. Horan or Mrs. Farley to be your matron of honor."

"No," Carolyn replied, looking sincerely at her friend. "I want you. You're the one who has been with me . . . with us, through everything. From those awful years with Robert, sticking with us when we moved in with my parents, and then leaving everything you know to move up here with us. I . . . we . . . couldn't have done it without you. Will you be my matron of honor? Please?"

"Mrs. Muir . . . I don't know what to say. I would be honored, but are you sure?" Martha asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Yes. I'm sure. Please say, yes," Carolyn implored.

" . . . Yes, of course. I would love to be your matron of honor," she replied with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Thank you. You'll never know how much this means to me . . . how much you mean to me," Carolyn said as she hugged her, her own eyes tearing up.

"I better get back downstairs and make sure we're still on schedule," Martha said, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief as she hurried from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The stillness of the nursery was interrupted as Little Bit woke from his nap. Deciding he was hungry and not the least bit comfortable, the baby let out a squall that reminded everyone within earshot that he was there. Jonathan was trying to calm him when his grandmother and Candy came into the room.

"I think he's hungry," Jonathan told them, "And I know he's stinky."

The look on Emily's face matched that of her husband's earlier.

"He sure is," Candy agreed. "Can you hold him for a moment more while I get what we need to clean him up?"

"All right," her brother answered unhappily.

"Candy, can I help you with anything?" her grandmother asked.

"No thank you, Grandma. You're already dressed. I can do it." Candy said as she went to the basin on the dresser. There she grabbed a cloth, soaked it, and picked up a fresh diaper from the pile. Taking Little Bit from her brother, she added, "He is going to need a bottle though. Jonathan, can you tell Martha?"

"Sure," Jonathan said as he hopped off the bed, happy to have a reason to leave.

Before he could escape, Martha, having heard the baby cry as she left the master cabin, opened the door to ask if everything was all right.

"Little Bit just needs a clean diaper, and he's going to need a bottle," Candy answered. Though her reply was positive, the look on her face showed how she really felt about cleaning up a dirty diaper.

"Martha, would you mind taking care of the baby's bottle? It's time for the children to get dressed." Emily asked her.

"Of course, Mrs. Williams. Mrs. Horan and Mrs. Farley are in the kitchen. I'll have one of them bring it up when it's ready. I'm sure either woman would be happy to feed him so the children can get ready."

XXXXX

A short time later, Mrs. Horan came upstairs with Little Bit's bottle. Martha had told her which room was the nursery, and the sounds of the fussy baby left no doubt that she was at the right place. She knocked on the door and was let in by Jonathan.

"Hi Mrs. Horan," he greeted her.

"Hello Jonathan, Hello Candy," and seeing Emily added, "You must be Mrs. Williams. I'm Marguerite Horan."

"How do you do, Mrs. Horan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Williams. Carolyn has told me so much about you and Mr. Williams and growing up in Philadelphia," Marguerite replied. "I'm from Baltimore."

"You're a long way from home," Emily replied.

"Yes, I am. I do miss my family, but I'm really enjoying the small town atmosphere here in Schooner Bay."

"It certainly is different from cities like Philadelphia and Baltimore," Emily finished.

"It is," she agreed. "I have the baby's bottle. Would any of you mind if I fed him? I don't get the chance very often."

Emily looked at the young woman and noticed she would be getting plenty of practice soon enough, but didn't say anything.

"Of course you can, dear. That will be a big help to us all. Thank you," she said.

Marguerite sat in the rocking chair, by the cradle, and Candy brought the baby over to her. Little Bit, seeing the bottle, went eagerly into her arms and wasted no time getting to work on it.

Emily sent Jonathan into the guest room with his pants and shirt and told him to come back when he was finished. While he was out of the room, Candy took off her robe and her grandmother helped her with her dress.

"Oh, Candy you look lovely. Simply delightful!" Mrs. Horan remarked. Candy's smile was huge as she thanked her.

Jonathan returned with his suit pants and white shirt on, but he needed help tucking in his shirt. It had gotten bunched up in the back around his suspenders.

"Hand me your tie, dear," his grandmother instructed. He gave it to her, but it was more like a bow. Her grandson did his best to stand still while she tied it for him and helped him straighten out his shirt. Then she did up the buttons of his vest so he could put on his jacket.

Both women smiled approvingly and complemented them both. Marguerite told them how very grown up they looked.

"Children you'd better go downstairs now. Remember, I need you to sit still, stay out of Martha's way, and don't mess up your clothes. Oh! Please tell your grandfather he's needed in the master cabin," she told them. "Mrs. Horan, will you be all right up here with the baby?"

"Yes, we're getting along just fine. I'll come down with him once he's finished, which shouldn't be too long at the rate he's going."

When Emily and the children left the room, Marguerite looked down at the baby and simply enjoyed holding him in her arms.

XXXXX

With time to herself, Carolyn was enjoying a moment alone. It had been quite a day, and the best was yet to come. She had no idea how things were progressing downstairs, but knew, with Martha in charge, everything would go like clockwork.

While she was contemplating the wedding ceremony that would take place soon, in an instant, her thoughts jumped ahead to the end of the day when she and Daniel would finally be alone. She wasn't nervous . . . well . . . maybe just a little nervous, but she knew any anxiety she felt would melt away when she was in his arms. She did wonder how the groom was holding up, but imagined it was different for men.

Before she had time to analyze her feelings, or think about what the night would bring, her mother stepped into the room, bringing her back to the present.

XXXXX

Candy and Jonathan went downstairs to look for their grandfather and found him in the living room. He was talking with Mr. Horan, Mr. Armitage and Mr. Donegan by the fireplace.

"Excuse me, Grandpa," Candy interrupted. "Grandma says you're needed upstairs."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Please excuse me gentlemen. Duty calls," Brad said as he turned to leave.

As his grandfather left the room, Jonathan went looking for the Captain and found him on the front porch watching the snow falling.

"Hi Captain!" Jonathan said happily when he saw his hero.

"Hello, lad. Don't you look grown up?"

"Thank you, sir."

"Have you had a good day?"

"It's been all right, I guess," Jonathan replied unconvincingly. "Candy and I have been trying on clothes and watching Little Bit."

"Little Bit?" Daniel queried.

"The baby. Grandma suggested we call him that because he doesn't have a name yet, and we kept calling him 'the baby.'"

"I'm sorry if all the wedding preparations interfered with Christmas day for you and Candy. We'll have to make it up to you both."

"It hasn't . . . Not really. Mom and Grandma have been getting ready in the master cabin all day, Martha has been busy downstairs, Grandpa got in trouble with Grandma because he's a lousy babysitter, and we haven't seen Uncle Claymore since this morning. I think Martha had him working down here. There really wasn't anyone else to watch Little Bit."

"Thank you for taking care of him. I know you and Candy did an excellent job." Looking down at him, Daniel asked, "Can I ask a very important favor of you, lad?"

"Sure, Captain. What is it?"

"I need someone to be the ring bearer for the wedding."

"What's a ring bearer?"

"The ring bearer carries the bride's wedding ring into the ceremony and gives it to the best man."

"Is that all? I can do that! Mr. Horan is the best man, right?"

"Yes, he is. Thank you, Jonathan, I'll give you the ring just before the ceremony and, when it's time, someone will give you a signal to walk into the room."

"Aye, aye, Captain," the boy said as he saluted.

XXXXX

The father of the bride made his way to the master cabin and knocked on the door.

"Carolyn, its Dad."

Emily opened the door and let him in. Walking through the door, his eyes went immediately to his daughter.

"Honey, you look beautiful. You've never looked lovelier," he said and moved over to her. "Your mother was certainly right about that dress. It's perfect for you."

"Thank you, Dad."

Holding her arms, he kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll be heading downstairs soon, but before we go, I have something for you."

"Dad, you didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry yourself, it's just a little something you need to have before the ceremony, or your mother will be very difficult to live with," he explained. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a silver sixpence and put it in her palm. "It goes in your shoe. I'm sure you know the tradition," he said as he held her hand. "Carolyn, you've found yourself a good man, and your mother and I wish you prosperity, much love, and an eternity of happiness in your new life," he said as he kissed her cheek again.

Carolyn hugged her father, and then her mother.

"I know that's exactly what my life with Daniel will be. Thank you both for all you've done for us. There is a problem though," she said, faking concern. "I can't easily reach my feet. I need help putting the sixpence in my boot."

Her mother smiled and took the coin from Carolyn and had her sit down. Her boots were really slippers that matched her dress. They had a slight heel and slipped easily on and off. Once the sixpence was securely in place, Emily stood up, and declared it was almost time. Looking at her daughter, the hopes and dreams she had for her were written all over her face.

"I'm going to go downstairs to make sure everything's ready. I'll send Jonathan up to get you in a few minutes. Brad, Martha had a marvelous idea. As you start down the steps, you and Carolyn should stop on the landing, until the wedding party takes their place in the living room. That will give Daniel an unobstructed view of his bride when she walks in," his wife explained. "Carolyn, put your engagement ring on your right hand, ring finger. You can move it back to the left once your wedding band is in place." Then, taking a moment, Emily slowed down, took a breath, and looked directly at her daughter. "My dear girl, we're so happy for you and the children. Your Captain is an amazing man, and we have no doubt he will be good to you."

Her mother hugged her and kissed her cheek. She was wiping tears from her eyes as she left the room.

XXXXX

The Captain and Jonathan had just come in from outside when they saw Emily coming down the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Williams. You look lovely today," Daniel greeted her.

"Thank you, Captain Gregg." Admiring him in his full dress uniform, she returned his complement. "You look quite dashing yourself."

"My dear, don't you think it's time you start calling me Daniel?" he asked smiling.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Thank you, Daniel. Don't _you_ think it's time you start calling me Emily?"

"Indeed I do . . . Emily." Glancing up the stairs to the second floor, he commented, "I assume things are going well with my bride?"

"You'll know soon enough, sir," Emily teased him. "We'll be getting started in a few minutes. Jonathan, stay here. We'll need you to go upstairs to let your mother and grandfather know it's time."

"Yes, Grandma."

Daniel tousled Jonathan's hair and thanked him as Emily went into the kitchen. Before he could return to the guests in the living room, he noticed Marguerite coming down the stairs carrying the baby, with Scruffy following behind her. He looked at the young woman and noticed a contented smile on her face.

"Well, Marguerite, it looks like you've made yourself a friend or two," Daniel said, taking her elbow as she came down the last few steps. "The baby seems quite taken with you."

"Oh, Captain, he's such a joy."

He looked at the little one, touching the boy's cheek with his finger.

"He does seem to be a happy baby."

Little Bit focused on Daniel's finger, grabbed it before it moved away, and laughed at his accomplishment.

"I'd say, a very happy baby."

Martha and Emily came out of the kitchen as Captain and Marguerite chuckled.

"It's almost time. I just have to get Claymore to light the candles," Martha said as she hurried by.

"Martha, is there anything I can do?" Marguerite called after her.

"No," Mrs. Farley told her, as she came up behind her from the kitchen. "Martha has things running like a top. She truly is amazing. I think it's best to just stay out of her way, unless she asks us to do something."

"That's what I try to do," Jonathan remarked dryly.

An instant later, Emily returned to take command, and people peeled away when given their orders.

"Daniel, it's time for you to go into the living room. Jonathan, go upstairs and get your mother and grandfather. Ask them to wait at the top of the stairs until they hear Mrs. Farley start playing the piano, and you need to come right back down. Mrs. Farley, you can go with the Captain and take your place at the piano. Mrs. Horan, take the baby into the living room now, so you can get settled. There's a chair for you so you can be comfortable. Do you have a towel just in case?"

Marguerite waved a towel as she and Little Bit did as they were told.

Emily now stood alone in the middle of the hall. With only Scruffy left to give instructions to, she turned to go into the living room, but stopped when she saw Daniel walking toward her.

"I haven't given Jonathan Carolyn's wedding ring yet," Daniel explained to his future mother-in-law.

"Here, give it to me and I'll make sure he gets it."

"If you don't mind, Emily, I'd like to give it to him myself. It's quite an important job, and I'd like to give the lad the attention he deserves."

"All right, but you stay in the living room. I'll send him in when he comes down," she answered, shooing him away.

Daniel had the most extraordinary urge to salute Emily before he turned on his heel to follow her command.


	14. Chapter 14

In the living room, Claymore was busy lighting the candles, and James was turning off the gas lamps. It was just after four o'clock and the sun was setting. The room looked lovely as the lighting transformation took place.

Martha hurried back to the kitchen and grabbed the bouquets, realizing when she did, Mrs. Muir didn't have hers yet. She was getting ready to take it up, when Jonathan came running down the stairs.

"Jonathan, take this up to your mother . . . quickly!"

The boy turned around and ran back up the steps, meeting his mother and grandfather at the top.

"Here, Mom," he said, handing her the bouquet. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and ran back down the steps.

"Whoa, slow down," Martha said, grabbing his arm. "Take a breath or two," she urged. "I understand you have a job to do for Captain Gregg? He's just inside the living room. Go see him and send Candy out here, please."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jonathan was met by the Captain and Candy as he entered the room.

"Candy, Martha needs you out in the hall."

"Okay," but before she left, she tugged on the Captain's sleeve. As he bent down to hear what she was going to say, Candy kissed him on the cheek and quickly left the room.

Daniel, with a surprised, but pleased expression on his face, smiled as he watched her leave.

"I'm ready, sir. Are you?" Jonathan asked.

"Aye, lad, I am more than ready," he smiled as he got down on his knee. Taking the ring out of his pocket, he handed it to the boy. "Now, all you have to do is carry the ring in to Mr. Horan. He'll take it from there. Put it on your middle finger and make a fist. That will keep it from falling out of your hand."

"Yes, sir." Looking at the ring Jonathan asked, "What's this design on it?"

"You have a good eye, lad. It's called a Celtic love knot. It's very similar to one of the knots I taught you to tie last spring. Celtic love knots are complete loops that have no start or finish, and represent eternity. In the case of your mother and me, the eternity of my love for her, and her love for me."

Jonathan pulled a face typical of a seven year old when things got mushy.

"You see, only one thread is used in each design which symbolizes how life and eternity are interconnected," the Captain said finishing.

"So, you'll love Mom forever?"

"For eternity."

"Does that mean Candy and I can call you 'Dad? '"

"Jonathan, I would like that very much, but I think we need to include your mother and Candy before we make a decision that important."

"Is that because we'll be a family now, and families make decisions together?"

"Aye, lad, because we will be a family."

"Okay, I guess we can talk to Mom and Candy first . . . since we're a family now."

Emily walked up to them, interrupting their conversation.

"Daniel, it's time. You need to go with Reverend Farley and stand with Mr. Horan. Jonathan, come with me. You should be in the hall with Martha and Candy."

Knowing their place in today's events, Jonathan and Daniel did as they were told.

XXXX

In the hall, Martha handed Candy her bouquet, and Emily put the children in a line and explained the order of things.

"Jonathan, you will go in first, and walk slowly. It's not a race. Candy you follow your brother. Martha will come next, and your mother and grandfather will follow once you are in your places," she told them. "Is everyone ready?"

They nodded in agreement and their grandmother went into the living room. Daniel, standing next to his best man, had adopted his Captain's face, and looked very serious but was feeling very much like the nervous bridegroom he was. Emily stood with Claymore, in front of Mr. Armitage and Mr. Donegan, and nodded for Mrs. Farley to begin. Taking her cue, Sarah began playing, and the opening strains of Wagner's Bridal Chorus (Here Comes the Bride) could be heard.


	15. Chapter 15

After standing at the top of the stairs, for what seemed like an eternity, Carolyn finally heard the familiar tune coming from the living room. Brad looked at her as he offered his arm.

"So my darling girl, are you ready?"

"Dad, I am," she told him, smiling as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"No doubts?"

"No, sir. Not one."

"Then shall we go?"

"Yes, please."

They started down the steps, and as they came into sight of the hall, they saw Martha and the children watching them. Jonathan waved at them, and Candy, acting like a typical older sister, told him to stop waving and pay attention. When Carolyn and her dad got to the landing, Martha told Jonathan to start. Scruffy, who had been sitting next to him, walked alongside him.

"Not too fast," she whispered as they left.

Candy followed once her brother had taken about five steps. She looked very grown up with her dress and bouquet, and happy in her role as bridesmaid.

Martha looked up at the bride and her father and nodded as she followed Candy into the living room. She couldn't help but feel honored, and proud, to be standing up with Mrs. Muir.

XXXXX

Daniel watched as the children, followed by Martha, came in the room.

Jonathan kept his eyes on the Captain and subtly waved his fist to show him the ring was safely on his finger. As the space closed between them, the boy turned toward Mr. Horan and, with grave seriousness, handed him the ring. James thanked him, gave him a wink, and showed him were to stand next to him.

Once Candy and Martha had taken their places. Daniel eagerly looked into the hallway for Carolyn, but didn't see her. Trying to keep his composure, but anxious to see his bride, his breath caught when she came into view.

Carolyn was breathtaking from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, and everything in between. Meeting her eyes across the room was all he needed to steady his nerves, and he finally smiled.

XXXXX

Carolyn and her father stood on the landing, and Brad started mentally counting to twenty as soon as Martha started her procession. He assumed that would be enough time for everyone to get into place. When it was time, he patted his daughter's hand, and they went down the remaining steps. As they turned to go into the living room, Carolyn finally caught sight of her Captain . . . her Daniel.

"What a magnificent man," she said softly, and gained a smile from her dad.

Daniel stood tall as he waited for her in his full dress uniform, and her heartbeat quickened as she moved toward him. When her eyes met his, she smiled and lost herself in those vivid blue pools, perfectly content to let them guide her home.

XXXXX

Daniel watched as Carolyn came to him on the arm of her dad. His eyes never left hers as she drew near. Long ago, he had given up hope that he would ever find her . . . That this moment would ever come for him . . . Now, here she was, lovelier than he could have ever imagined. He would do everything in his power to give her the life she deserved and more happiness than she had ever known before.

XXXXX

Carolyn and Brad stopped in front of Reverend Farley . . . the bride and groom never breaking eye contact. The music faded and Sarah came over to stand by Marguerite, who was sitting with the baby in her lap. The Reverend had to cough, to get Daniel and Carolyn's attention, and smiled when the startled couple finally tore their eyes from one another.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men, and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Not unexpectedly, no one said a word. Although carefree babbling could be heard coming from Little Bit.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together otherwise than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

Again, not a word was spoken.

"Daniel, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Daniel soberly answered as he gazed at Carolyn, "I will."

"Carolyn, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Carolyn solemnly answered as she smiled at Daniel, "I will."

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?"

The father of the bride looked lovingly at his daughter and replied, "Her mother, children and I."

Everyone smiled at Brad's answer. Candy and Jonathan grinned from ear to ear.

Before stepping away, Brad kissed Carolyn on the cheek, shook Daniel's hand, and then turned to stand with Emily . . . taking her hand in his as he did. Carolyn took a moment to hand her bouquet to Martha.

Reverend Farley instructed the Captain to take Carolyn's right hand in his right hand.

"Daniel, repeat after me."

As the Reverend said the familiar words, Daniel repeated the vows looking directly into Carolyn's emerald eyes.

"I, Daniel, take thee, Carolyn, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Reverend Farley had Carolyn take Daniel's right hand in her right hand, then instructed her in the same manner.

"Carolyn, repeat after me."

She repeated the vows gazing tenderly at Daniel, hesitating slightly at the one uncomfortable part.

"I, Carolyn take thee, Daniel, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to . . . obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

James then handed the bride's ring to Reverend Farley, who blessed it.

"Bless, O Lord, this ring as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord."

"Amen," everyone responded.

Reverend Farley handed the ring to Daniel, who turned to Carolyn with all the love he had for her showing on his face. Taking her left hand in his, he repeated the words he had memorized, as he placed the ring on her finger.

"With this Ring, I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Bringing her hand to his lips, Daniel kissed the ring . . . his eyes never leaving hers.

"Let us pray," Reverend Farley instructed, and the small group joined together in the ancient prayer Jesus taught as the way to pray.

"Our Father,  
Who art in heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy Name;  
Thy kingdom come,  
Thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
and forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us;  
and lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
Amen."

The Reverend continued.

"Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; send Thy blessing upon these Thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in Thy name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to Thy laws; through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen."

Taking Daniel's right hand and joining it with Carolyn's right hand, Reverend Farley looked at them both.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Daniel and Carolyn have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are man and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen"

Reverend Farley then looked at the bride and groom and smiled.

"This is not actually part of the ceremony, but . . . Daniel, you may now kiss your bride."

Not needing further encouragement, the Captain took his wife in his arms and kissed her properly, forgetting everyone around them.


	16. Chapter 16

Candy, Jonathan, and Scruffy were the first to interrupt their mom and the Captain with hugs and kisses. It wasn't the first time they'd interrupted them, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

Martha gave her best wishes to the Captain and Mrs. Gregg, hugging the bride and getting another kiss on the cheek from the groom. This was getting to be a habit, but she was sure she didn't mind. Then she left the room to finish the last of the dinner preparations.

The Horan's, with Little Bit, greeted the newlyweds together. The baby didn't know what was happening but caught on to the happy atmosphere and smiled and laughed as Carolyn and the Captain gave him the attention he'd missed from them most of the day. Carolyn gave the little one a kiss as the Horan's moved away. It was all she could do not to take the baby from her friend.

Uncle Claymore came over too, shaking Daniel's hand and kissing his niece on the cheek, wishing them every happiness. Reverend and Mrs. Farley congratulated them both . . . Sarah giving Carolyn a hug and telling her how beautiful she looked. Seamus and Colm were behind them.

"Well Capt'n Danny, I'd say you've done real well for yourself," Seamus said greeting the couple with a smile. Colm quietly offered his congratulations to his friend and his bride. As they started to step away, both men were startled when Carolyn gave them each a hug and a heartfelt thank you.

"Thank you both for coming, for being such good friends, and for all you've done for our family since we arrived in Schooner Bay. We're so pleased you could be with us today."

Finally, the Williams' approached Daniel and Carolyn. Emily hugged her daughter and then her son-in-law, while Brad followed behind her. After kissing his daughter and giving her a hug, Brad turned to the groom and shook his hand.

"Well, Daniel, she's all yours now."

"I gladly take her off your hands, sir," Daniel answered. "I'd like to thank you both for making the journey to Schooner Bay, and for all the work you put into today's preparations."

"Mother, Dad we're so happy you're here with us today. We can never thank you enough for all you did. I still can't believe all of this could be pulled together so quickly," Carolyn told her parents.

"Carolyn, Martha deserves most of the credit. I just picked up what she didn't have time for. It's amazing what that woman can do. I've never seen any one person get so much accomplished," Emily admitted. "Thank you, Daniel, for including us in your plans and bringing us here to surprise Carolyn. We are so pleased to be a part of this special day, and happy that you are officially a member of the family."

Daniel looked at Carolyn and then to his in-laws.

"Thank you, both. We're so glad you were able to get away from Philadelphia to join us. This wedding would not have taken place today without you. We'd have waited until you could be here."

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world," Emily remarked.

As they moved away, Daniel looked down at Carolyn, "My dear, I think we owe Martha a raise and more. She's a treasure, and I'm so glad she's part of our family, or should I say, I'm so glad I'm a part of your family."

"Daniel, there is no more mine or yours. From now on it's ours," Carolyn said, leaning into him as he put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

XXXXX

The newlyweds stayed in the living room, visiting their guests, while Emily and Sarah went to the kitchen to help Martha get dinner on the table, who quickly put them both to work. She asked Mrs. Williams to check the dining room to make sure everything was ready in there and had Mrs. Farley begin putting the food in the serving dishes.

Reverend Farley wandered in, and asked if he could lend his carving services to the proceedings, and she gratefully accepted his offer.

After checking the dining room, Emily came back to the kitchen, which was a hive of activity. Martha was making the gravy, the Reverend had finished carving the mutton and was finishing the goose, and Sarah was putting the last side in its serving dish. She marveled again at how Martha was able to pull this all together.

"Mrs. Williams, would you mind checking the rolls? They should be ready to come out any minute." Martha asked.

"Certainly," Emily said, picking up the pot holders and opening the oven. The rolls were perfect, so she took them out and put them in the bread-baskets Martha had waiting for them. "Is it all right to take them into the dining room now?"

"Yes, thank you. The gravy is ready and that's all we were waiting for. We're ready to eat! If everyone could take a dish or two into the dining room, I'll get the others and meet you in there," she said, pouring the gravy into the gravy boats.

XXXXX

The newlyweds spent time talking with the children and their other guests while dinner preparations continued in the kitchen. After a short time, the natural order of things took place, and the men, Daniel, Brad, Seamus, Colm, Claymore and James, split from the women and gathered together to talk about the events of the day. The recent opening of the Suez Canal, and the impact it would have on the shipping industry was a hot topic, especially in a seaport like Schooner Bay.

Carolyn and Marguerite chatted as they sat together on the couch, the bride giving most of her attention to Little Bit. Finally, she couldn't resist any longer. She took Marguerite's towel, draped it over her dress, just in case, and was content when her friend handed him to her.

As they talked about babies, children, and life in general, Jonathan and Candy came over to join them. They filled their mom in on everything that had taken place while she had been tied up all day. The women laughed when they heard about Carolyn's father being banned from the nursery after his lackluster performance as a babysitter.

Hearing the laughter, Daniel glanced over to Carolyn and, seeing the look of satisfaction on her face as she held Little Bit, knew they were going to have to talk to Claymore tonight before he left. The future of the baby needed to be settled, and soon, but he wanted to make his proposal to Carolyn before he broached the subject with her uncle.

As the Captain tried to figure out when he would have the opportunity to talk to Carolyn alone, before their guests left, Martha came in and announced dinner was ready. Remembering something else that needed to be done tonight, Daniel pulled James aside for a brief word, while the rest of the group made their way to the dining room.


	17. Chapter 17

The dinner table was elegantly set and, though the seating arrangements may not have met the etiquette of the day, it more than pleased the bride and groom. They were seated together on the long side of the table surrounded by their family and good friends. What could be better?

Martha had planned on putting the baby in a basket in the dining room while they ate dinner, but that wasn't working out very well. He was not at all happy being even slightly removed from the action. Once the family decided to take turns holding him, the way they had at breakfast, Little Bit settled down. Martha took the first turn with him, and he proved once again that he was a joy to have around . . . provided he was clean, dry, and not hungry.

Taking advantage of a break in the conversation, James stood up to toast the happy couple.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for giving up your Christmas to be here with us. What better way to spend this joyous holy day than celebrating the union of Daniel and Carolyn. I can honestly tell you, it is a day those of us who know him never thought we would see.

"Daniel and I have been friends a very long time . . . twenty years or more . . . so I know whereof I speak. I knew it would take a very special woman to get this man to the altar, and he has obviously found that special women in Carolyn.

"My dear Carolyn, it's easy to see what Daniel sees in you but, for the life of me, I can't imagine what you see in this old sea dog. He can be stubborn, aggravating, arrogant, and any number of other things, but I suspect you already know that. What I also know about him, though, is he looks upon you as the most precious thing in his life. Any fool can see that when he looks at you.

"So, if you can look past his faults . . . which are many. . . I know you can't help but have an extraordinary life with this man of the sea.

"My friends, let us drink to the long life, and happy marriage of Daniel and Carolyn Gregg. May their years together bring them all the joy, love and happiness they so richly deserve." Raising his glass he added. "To Daniel and Carolyn."

Everyone raised their glasses to toast the newlyweds.

"To Daniel and Carolyn."

XXXXX

Dinner was a lively affair. The locals, already well acquainted with one another, for the most part, laughed and talked sharing their adventures with everyone at the table. Brad and Emily, not knowing anyone other than their own family, were treated like old friends and included in everything. An effort was even made to include Claymore as much as possible.

The stories told over dinner may not have been completely true, but they were very entertaining and laughter permeated the room. Carolyn and Daniel participated in it all, but discreetly held hands under the table once they had finished eating.

Jonathan and Candy gloried in being included at the dinner table with the adults. They had spent many meals in the kitchen at most family gathering in Philadelphia. Life here at Gull Cottage, away from the formality and stuffiness imposed on them by their Muir grandparents, was much more inclusive. Being seen but not heard was not the order of the day here in Schooner Bay, as it had been in the big city.

The meal was delicious and there was plenty for everyone, but no one overate for fear of not leaving enough room for Martha's desserts. Tonight there was the additional treat of wedding cake to satisfy everyone's sweet tooth.

As Martha and Sarah cleared the dinner dishes from the table, Emily, Marguerite and Candy brought in the desserts and set them on the sideboard. On her way back to the dining room, Martha brought in the wedding cake.

The cake had two tiers. The bottom was chocolate cake, because that was Carolyn and Jonathan's favorite, and the top tier was white cake, because that was Daniel and Candy's favorite. The whole thing was covered with an abundance of butter cream icing, and trimmed with red icing roses. It was absolutely perfect, and everyone praised her efforts.

Insisting on following military tradition, Martha wanted the first piece of wedding cake to be cut by Carolyn, with Daniel's assistance, using his dress sword. They took a minute to work out how to do it without making a mess, but completed their task with aplomb, and the guests applauded the final result.

XXXXX

After everyone had finished dessert, it became obvious that the activities, and length of the day, was catching up with the three youngest members of the party. Before Little Bit got too cranky, Martha warmed a bottle and took him into her room to feed him and put him down. James had brought the cradle downstairs to Martha's room, after the ceremony, so she could take care of the baby overnight. Though Candy and Jonathan were fighting their fatigue, it was losing battle. They really didn't want to go to bed for fear of missing something.

Emily and Brad offered to take the children up to bed, but Carolyn and Daniel declined the offer, explaining they wanted to put Candy and Jonathan to bed themselves. It was, after all, their first night as a family.

They had the children say their goodnights and headed for the stairs, with Scruffy running ahead of everyone. Carolyn and Candy had already started up, when Daniel grabbed Jonathan and gave him a piggyback ride up the stairs. Laughter ensued as they tried to make a race out of it, but the long skirts of the 'women' slowed everyone's progress, and made it virtually impossible for the 'men' to pass.

XXXXX

Sarah and Marguerite started clearing the dessert dishes, while Emily went in search of the men. James was nowhere to be found, but she located Brad, Claymore, and Reverend Farley and those interesting characters, Seamus and Colm, in the living room smoking cigars. Had it just been her husband and brother, Emily would have sent them immediately into the kitchen to help. Since the good Reverend and the others were with them, she asked Brad and Claymore to come and help once they had finished smoking. When she returned to the kitchen, the two younger women had already begun washing the dishes. A few minutes later, Martha joined them, and the four of them made short work of the cleanup. When the men finally did show up, the last of the clean dishes were being put away.


	18. Chapter 18

In the nursery, Candy and Jonathan were dressed for bed and being tucked in by both their mom and the Captain. Despite how tired they were, they were eager to talk.

"Captain . . . you, Mom, Candy and I are family now, right?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, Jonathan we are," Daniel smiled at the boy, knowing where this was leading.

"Can we talk about what I asked you before the wedding?"

"Oh, and what did you two gentlemen talk about before the wedding?" his mother inquired.

"I asked the Captain if we could call him 'Dad,' now that you two were getting married, and he would love you forever," Jonathan explained. "He said we would have to talk to you and Candy first, because we were a family now, and that's what families do."

"He did, did he?" Carolyn smiled as she looked from the children to Daniel. "He's absolutely right. That's what families do."

"So?" Jonathan asked.

"I think it's a great idea!" Candy enthused. "The Captain was a great dad before you got married. Now he can be our real dad!"

"Yeah!" Jonathan agreed.

Daniel looked at Carolyn with a raised eyebrow letting her know the decision was hers to make.

"Children, before we answer your question, I need to know if you're sure about this. What about your father?"

The children looked at one another, and Jonathan nodded his head at his sister to take the lead.

"Mom, how about we call the Captain 'Dad', and call our father 'Father'? The Captain spends more time and does more stuff with us than our father ever did," Candy said as she pleaded their case.

"Yeah, and the Captain already treats us like we're his children, and he's our dad. We just want to make it official," Jonathan added.

Their mother looked at her husband with inexplicable joy on her face as her eyes welled up with tears. Her . . . no . . . _their_ children would finally have a 'Dad', not the memory of a father that never had time for them.

"Daniel would it be all right with you if the children called you 'Dad?'" Carolyn asked.

"If you're sure that's what you want, nothing would please me more. I would be honored for you to call me Dad."

The children cheered and laughed, and Daniel and Carolyn tucked them in again. Warm hugs and kisses were in order after making this first of many family decisions.

As Carolyn and Daniel left the room, both Candy and Jonathan could be heard saying, "Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad."

XXXXX

Daniel closed the nursery door behind them and, feeling quite happy and satisfied, looked down at his bride. In a split second he had her in his arms and kissed her in a way that let her know their evening was far from over. As they broke the kiss, Carolyn laid her head against his chest.

"We really have to get back downstairs to our guests, Daniel."

"Aye, we do my love, but before we do, we need to talk."

Carolyn lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly wrong, my darling. Just not quite . . . right," he answered.

"What's not quite right?"

"This situation with the baby."

Carolyn's face fell. That was something they hadn't had time to discuss. She had just assumed Daniel would be as happy as she was to keep Little Bit.

"You don't want us to raise Little Bit?"

"Oh, my love, I do want us to raise him . . . Little Bit, Candy, Jonathan, and any other children we may be blessed with, but I don't want your uncle to adopt him _or_ give us money to take care of him."

Relief fell across her face.

"If we're going to raise the baby as our own, we will adopt him and take care of his needs ourselves. I will not be beholden to your uncle for the care and welfare of our children!"

"Oh Daniel, I'm so glad you feel that way. I do too, but with everything that's happened today, I'd forgotten about it," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Was it really just this morning that Uncle dropped his intentions on us? How and when are we going to tell him?"

"We need to talk to him tonight before he leaves. I don't want this idea of his to go on any longer than it has to. We're also going to tell him you will no longer be working for him. Now that we're married, I will be taking care of you and the children . . . All three of them," he looked at her sternly, but his eyes gave his true feelings away. He started to smile as he pulled her to him and kissed her again. This time with more abandon than the last kiss.

When they came apart, Carolyn leaned her body fully into his, and looked in his eyes.

"Do we really have to talk to him tonight?"

A growl came from deep in Daniel's throat as she pulled his head to hers for another kiss.

"If we don't go downstairs now, we will not get downstairs tonight, my love. I'm afraid that would be very bad form," Daniel whispered in her ear and moved his lips down to nuzzle her neck.

Suddenly, they heard a cough behind them. Pulling himself upright and stepping away from Carolyn, Daniel turned to see his best man, smiling at him from the master cabin doorway.

"Please excuse the interruption. I came up to take care of something and found myself trapped, unable to get past you discreetly. I do hope you'll forgive me," James said as he passed them in the hallway, winking at the Captain as he started down the stairs.

Daniel turned back to Carolyn and they both started laughing.

"I don't believe we'll ever get to be alone without being interrupted," he chuckled.

"With three children and Martha in the house, there's a good chance you're right, but don't worry about it too much, my love. I've checked; the lock on the master cabin door works quite well," she informed him as she tempted him with another kiss. "Now, let's go take care of this business with Uncle so we can say goodbye to our guests."


	19. Chapter 19

When Carolyn and Daniel returned to the living room, their family and friends were still talking and telling stories, enjoying their time together. James looked like the cat that swallowed the canary when he glanced at his friend.

"Did the children get off to bed all right?" Emily asked.

"Yes. They were still keyed up, but settled right in once they were tucked in a second time," Carolyn replied, smiling at her husband. "It's been a very long day for them."

Before he and Carolyn got caught up in conversation with anyone, Daniel walked over to her uncle.

"Excuse me, Claymore. May Carolyn and I have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course, Captain."

The two men started toward the kitchen. On the way, Daniel stopped by Carolyn, and taking her hand, asked everyone to excuse them for a few minutes more.

XXXXX

In the kitchen, Claymore turned to face his niece and her husband.

"What can I do for you? It's getting late and, if the others are ready, I'd like to start home soon."

"Claymore, we'd like to discuss your idea to adopt the baby," Daniel explained.

"Oh . . . Is there a problem?" Claymore asked him.

"Not a problem, per-se, but we would like to propose a change of plans."

"I see. Well, if you want more money to raise him, you can forget it. I believe $50,000 is more than enough to raise a baby, and your own children for that matter."

"We don't want your money. We don't need your money, you . . ." Daniel began to snap at him, but Carolyn placed her hand on his arm to silence him.

"Uncle, Daniel and I want to adopt the baby and raise him as our own."

"Let me understand this. You want to adopt the baby, raise him yourselves, but you don't want my money to do it?" he asked shaking his head.

"That's it exactly," Daniel told him.

"I said it yesterday, and it bears repeating today. What a pair of fools you are, squandering your money right and left, and taking in orphans," Claymore told them.

"If that's the way you feel, I know it's the right thing to do," Daniel replied.

"Uncle, we do appreciate your offer, but think it could become too confusing for the baby as he grows older. It's best that he sees us as his parents and you as his Uncle Claymore . . . The man who saved him from a life in the orphanage," Carolyn said, massaging his ego.

"Ahhhh!" he twittered as only Claymore could. "Yes, I see what you mean. It _could_ become confusing for him . . . and think of the money I'll save."

"I knew it would come down to money," Daniel remarked dryly.

"So you agree with our proposal?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, my dear, I do."

"Thank you, Uncle. You truly are the most generous man in the whole world."

Claymore preened at the compliment.

"My dear, let's not get too carried away," Daniel said, rolling his eyes.

Claymore shot him a look that had no impact on the seaman at all.

"It's settled then," Daniel smiled. "While we're at it, Claymore, there is one more thing we need to tell you before you leave tonight."

"And what would that be, Captain?" looking at him suspiciously.

"Now that Carolyn and I are married, she will no longer be working for you."

"B-b-but, that's not fair!" he stuttered.

"Claymore, you didn't honestly think she would continue to work for you once we were married, did you?" Daniel questioned him.

"I didn't really give it much thought. Besides, who knew you were going to get married today? This doesn't give me any notice at all," he complained.

"Uncle, I really have too much to do now that Daniel and I are married, and with the children, and the additional attention the baby requires, there is no way I could work for you too. Why don't I come in for a day next week to close out what I've been working on? You won't even have to pay me. Whomever you hire to take my place can start with a clean slate in the new year," Carolyn offered.

"I don't have to pay you? One day? How about two days?"

"You're lucky you're getting that, you m. . ."

Carolyn cut Daniel off before he could complete his sentence.

"Yes Uncle, just one day. That's all I'll need."

"Well, I'll accept that, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Good help is so hard to find you know."

Carolyn kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Uncle. I'll let you know what day I can come in after Daniel and I have had a chance to talk."

"Humph!" was all her uncle would say.

"Shall we go back to the other guests now?" Daniel said, letting Claymore go ahead of them.

Before following him to join the others, the groom pulled his bride behind the door and wrapped his arms around her for a long, deep, lingering kiss.

XXXXX

Coming back into the living room, Daniel and Carolyn were met by James.

"My friends, it's getting late, and it's time for us to get everyone home," he said with a big smile on his face.

"We're so sorry you all have to leave," Carolyn said, receiving incredulous looks from both men.

"Yes . . . Well . . . I'm going to go hitch the horses to the sleigh and pull it around front," James told them.

"Thank you," Daniel said shaking his hand. "Thank you for everything you did today. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Your welcome, my friend, but we both know you'd have found a way, with or without my help," James remarked, leaving them to go out through the back.

Daniel went to retrieve everyone's coats, while Carolyn had a final word with their family and friends.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming and for everything you've done today. It was lovely, and we know you all played a part in helping make this happen. We don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you."

Carolyn hugged Marguerite and Sarah, again expressing her appreciation, and was thanking Reverend Farley when Daniel came into the room with the coats.

"Reverend, thank you for giving up your Christmas day to marry us. We're both so grateful."

"Carolyn, it was my pleasure. We were happy to spend this time with you and your family," he said as Daniel walked over to shake his hand. "After church Sunday, I'll need you both to meet with me so we can get your marriage recorded in the church registry."

"We'll be there, Reverend. And thank you again for everything," Daniel replied.

While Reverend Farley helped Sarah into her coat, Daniel assisted Marguerite into hers. Taking her hand, he thanked her again.

"Marguerite, thank you so much for your assistance with the baby today. He's quite smitten with you, you know. My dear, you are going to make a wonderful mother."

The expectant mother blushed, but looked up at Daniel and replied. "Thank you, Daniel, and let me say, you have already proven yourself to be a wonderful father to Candy and Jonathan."

Daniel smiled and kissed her hand.

The newlyweds went up to Seamus and Colm to thank them, and both men were left speechless by another hug from the bride.

"Mates, we didn't have much time to talk today. When things settle down, let's meet in town. The drinks are on me."

"We'll look forward to it, Danny. Though, I don't expect it to be anytime soon," Seamus said with a knowing smile.

As Claymore struggled into his coat, he said his goodbyes to Emily and Brad, promising to see them again while they were in town. He received another kiss from Carolyn, as she thanked him for everything, and Daniel shook his hand as the party went out on the porch.

It had snowed quite a bit while the day's events were taking place, and the walk to the sleigh was a bit treacherous. Reverend Farley assisted Sarah, and Daniel and James each took an arm to make sure Marguerite got safely to the sleigh. Seamus and Colm went ahead to help the ladies into the sleigh. Once everyone was on board, James turned to his friend and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Daniel. Everything is all set upstairs. I'll see you whenever you can pull yourself away from your lovely bride."

"Goodnight, my friend. Thank you again," Daniel smiled and watched as his first mate climbed into the sleigh and drove off. He stood and waited until their friends rounded the corner and drove out of sight. Carolyn, Emily and Brad were waving goodbye from the front porch.

As he joined them, Emily complained of the cold and encouraged them to come inside before they caught their death of cold.

"We'll be in, in just a moment," Daniel said, as Brad led his wife inside and shut the door. Looking at his lovely bride, Daniel couldn't help himself. "It seems to me, we've been here before," he smiled as he leered at her exaggeratedly.

"Well, yes we were," she replied saucily. "How things have changed since this morning."

Daniel leaned down and kissed her quickly, and while doing so, picked her up.

Carolyn gave him a surprised look.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

Laughing, he kissed her again and said, "My dear wife, I'm going to carry you over the threshold, of course."

He opened the door and did just that to the surprised expressions of her mother, father, and Martha, who was carrying a tray of glasses into the kitchen. As he put her down, the newlyweds couldn't help laughing. Finally composing themselves, they invited her parent's into the living room for a nightcap.

"Oh, that would be lovely," Emily responded, but Brad knew they were just being polite.

"That's nice of you, Daniel, but we're very tired. It's time for us to go up to bed."

Emily was giving him a look of disapproval when the light finally went on for her.

"Brad, you're absolutely right. I _am_ exhausted. It's been quite a day. Good night, my dears," she said, hugging them both good night. "We'll see you in the morning."

Brad took her arm and led her up the stairs, leaving Carolyn and Daniel in the hallway.


	20. Chapter 20

Daniel spent the next morning at Gull Cottage reviewing and working on the sea charts for the November voyage. He had sailed the route to Liverpool many times, but it had been over a year. Though he didn't anticipate any issues, he knew re-familiarizing himself with the passage would go a long way in avoiding any potential problems.

After a light lunch, he grabbed his satchel and walked into town. The weather was pleasant but, being late September, the warm temperatures they were enjoying would soon be coming to an end.

The rest of the day was spent onboard ship. He checked on the progress of the maintenance with James, but spent the majority of his time working quietly in his cabin. He enjoyed the planning process, priding himself on being prepared, but knowing he was seeing Mrs. Muir later proved a major distraction. The time dragged on, and the work grew tedious. He would have preferred to spend one of the last really warm days with the Muir family, but that wasn't possible. Plus, he reminded himself, he needed to stick to his plan.

Around five thirty, he couldn't wait any longer and left the ship. He walked the short distance to the center of town, where the office of Marley and Ebenezer was located. Not wanting to seem too eager, he strolled through the park to kill some time. He took the long way around and came upon two retired seamen he knew playing chess on one of the benches. They were hardly souls, as most seamen were, and could be found on the same bench regardless of the weather. He had known them most of his life, so took a few minutes to check on the match and have a few words with them before moving on.

He reached the office a little before six and opened the door, but didn't go in until he was sure Mrs. Muir wasn't alone. Seeing her uncle working at his desk, Daniel entered.

"Good evening!" he greeted them both.

"What's good about it?"

"Hello, Captain," Carolyn welcomed him, shaking her head at her uncle's remark.

"Certainly not you, Claymore," Daniel remarked before returning his attentions to the lady he would be escorting home.

"I'm afraid I'm early."

"Early? Do we have an appointment, Captain?" the business man asked, puzzled.

"Not with you, you nin . . . ," he stopped himself and took a breath. ". . . With Mrs. Muir. I'm here to escort her home."

"Well, she's not finished working for the day yet," the miserly man answered.

"Uncle, by the time I close the ledgers and put my work away it will be six o'clock, which is the end of my work day," she reminded him.

He was going to argue with her when he noticed the look on Daniel Gregg's face and thought better of it.

"Ah, yes. I did tell you that, didn't I? Well, once you finish putting everything where it belongs, you can be on your way, but don't dilly-dally," he warned. "I'll be right behind you." The last remark was aimed at the Captain, implying Claymore would be keeping a close eye on him. With a twinkle in his eye, Daniel acknowledge the warning with a nod and stepped toward the door to wait.

Carolyn put the books away, tidied her desk, and grabbed her lunch pail.

"Uncle. I'll see you at the house. Don't be too late, or you'll miss supper."

"Don't worry about me. As I said, I'll be right behind you," he reminded them.

The Captain and Mrs. Muir looked at each other with amusement, but managed not to laugh out loud at her uncle trying to play the role of protector. As they walked out the door, Daniel took the lunch pail from her to carry it.

They strolled side by side, but separate. They talked as they walked, taking the time now to chuckle about the implied warning from Claymore. The conversation was light and non-personal. He briefly shared the events of his day, and then asked how things were going at the office.

"The work won't be difficult, but right now it's very dull. Organizing the backlog of invoices will take a while, but once that's finished, I can focus on getting the books caught up. From then on, they should be easy to maintain."

"I knew you would get everything in hand quickly."

Carolyn smiled at the compliment, and the conversation veered to the children, and how they were adjusting to her being out of the house.

"It's only been two days, but it seems to be working out," she admitted. "Candy and Jonathan have always played well together and, so far, that continues to be the case. For me, working at the office with only Uncle, and the occasional client coming in, is very different from what I'm used to, but I'm sure I'll adjust."

"How is spending the day with him?" Daniel asked, not because he was being polite, but because he really wanted to know.

"Well, he does keep himself very busy, and he is leaving me to do my work without interruption – for the most part," she said graciously. "Honestly, it's not too bad." When she looked at him, the incredulous look on his face made her chuckle, and he joined in. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said smiling.

Turning the corner to her uncle's street, they couldn't help but notice him following about thirty feet behind. They exchanged a smile and continued on. Before they reached the porch, the door opened and the children ran out.

"Hi Mom!" they said together as they gave her a hug.

"Hi you two!" she said happily as she took them in her arms.

Daniel observed the joy on their mother's face, but he also noticed the welling tears. He turned away, casually, to give them the moment. He knew being away from them all day was harder on the lovely woman then she wanted to admit.

When the children finally let go – or was it their mom who held on longer – they ran over to her escort to greet him properly.

"Good evening, Captain Gregg."

"Hello children, and how are you both today?"

"We're very well, thank you," Candy replied.

"Yeah, we met some more kids and played together all afternoon!" The boy announced with a huge smile on his dirty face.

Carolyn's smile matched her son's, and Daniel was sure he saw relief there too.

Claymore made it home and joined them on the porch. The children greeted him politely, and then turned back to the more interesting sea captain. They had just started to ask him about helping them with their carvings when Martha opened the front door.

"Good evening, Captain."

"Mrs. Grant, it's nice to see you again," he bowed.

"Sir, can you help us with our carvings tonight?" Jonathan rushed in.

"Unfortunately, I can't this evening," he told him. "If you and your sister have time, perhaps I can come over tomorrow, and we can see what still needs to be done."

"Yay!" they both shouted.

Their uncle, annoyed by the noise, excused himself and went inside.

"Mrs. Muir, if it's convenient for you and Mrs. Grant, may I come over tomorrow around three to work with the children?"

"Martha, do you have anything planned?" Carolyn asked.

"No, I'll be here all afternoon."

"Captain that will be fine. Thank you for helping them. They've talked of nothing else since they started."

"Then tomorrow it is," he said as he looked at Candy and Jonathan.

Martha smiled at him while the children celebrated, and then addressed her noisy charges.

"Now children, it's time for you to come in and wash your hands, and goodness knows what else before we eat."

"Aww," they both whined.

"Jonathan, how do you manage to get so dirty, so quickly?" she asked, giving his face a closer look.

"How can you have fun and stay clean at the same time?" he asked in return.

"Now, none of that. Do as your told," their mother gently scolded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Captain put his index finger over his lips to keep from smiling, and had trouble keeping herself in check."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mrs. Muir, supper will be ready in about 20 minutes," the older woman told her with a smile, and looked to the Captain. "Goodnight, Captain. We'll see you tomorrow."

Daniel nodded as Candy and Jonathan loudly said their goodbyes. Carolyn could only imagine what her uncle's reaction would be to the increased noise level inside. She watched the door close and noticed, once again, her friend had left her alone with the Captain. She realized Martha really did trust him. Determined not to repeat her behavior from Sunday evening, she looked up at him.

"Thank you again for teaching the children how to carve. They've been having a wonderful time. There's not a piece of wood near the house that's safe."

"I'm glad they're enjoying themselves. I assume there have been no cuts or lost fingers?"

"No, they are proving to be quite good at it. That reminds me, we'll need to get the knives back to you."

"That's not necessary. The children can keep them. I have others at the house." He hesitated just a moment before speaking. He didn't want to say something that would cause Mrs. Muir to bring the wall up again but didn't want an awkward silence either.

"Other than the odd piece of wood around the house, have they been working on the original carvings?"

"A little bit. They both seem to be at a point where their projects could turn out well and actually resemble what they intend, or one slip of the knife could transform them into smaller figures – again." Remembering Jonathan's slip of the knife that turned his dolphin into a bird, they both smiled.

The time they spent together yesterday, and their walk home today, seemed to be just what was needed. Their conversation was more relaxed, and they were able to chat amiably, laughing together about one thing or another as the time flew by. Finally, her son stuck his head out the door to tell her it was time to eat.

"I have to be going, too," Daniel said to her. "I've enjoyed spending time with you today. Is there any chance you will be in need of an escort tomorrow?"

"Indeed I will, Captain Gregg," she smiled at him, happy things had gone so well.

"Shall I call on you at six?"

"Yes, please," Carolyn said quietly. "If . . . ah . . . if you find yourself in need of nourishment at lunch time tomorrow, please stop by the office. I know where you can get a delicious sandwich." The smile she gifted him with couldn't have been more effective if cupid's arrow had pierced his heart.

They walked quietly to the door, where he handed the lunch pail to her, and took her hand holding it warmly in his own. They exchanged goodnights, and he waited until she was in the house before leaving.

' _Now THIS is a step in the right direction!'_ he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

When they reached the master cabin, Daniel stopped at the door before going in and turned to Carolyn. Putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her to him.

"There is one more thing that needs to be addressed before we go through this door, because once we do, there will be no talk of babies, children, parents, housekeepers or anything else. Do you understand?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yes, I believe I do," she smiled suggestively. "But what is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Well . . . I suppose it could wait," Daniel said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Oh, no you don't. You can't leave me hanging like that. What's on your mind, Captain?" she asked as he smiled at her reaction.

"No, no, I think you're right. It can wait until tomorrow."

"Daniel Gregg!"

"Well, if you're sure?" he asked with twinkling eyes. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about earlier, when we were discussing adopting the baby, but I was sidetracked when you so brazenly tried to seduce me," he teased. "And then we were rudely interrupted by James. Quite frankly, I lost my train of thought. That tends to happen to me when you're near."

Carolyn feigned insult at being accused of seducing him, but couldn't pull it off. Her pleasure was apparent in her eyes, and the smile she couldn't suppress.

"I don't expect you to answer right now, but I hope you'll give my idea the consideration it deserves."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" she asked, realizing he had gotten quite serious.

"My love, I am honored that Candy and Jonathan want to call me 'Dad.' You know how much they mean to me. Truly, I couldn't love them more if they were my own," he explained. "I would like to adopt them too."

"Oh, Daniel," she touched his cheek, and he held her hand to his heart before continuing.

"When we adopt Little Bit . . . Who needs a proper name by the way . . . He will carry the Gregg name. I would very much like Jonathan and Candy to bear my name, so we can, as your son so aptly puts it, 'be a family.'"

"Our son," Carolyn said. "As 'our son' so aptly puts it. Daniel, I told you earlier, there is no more mine or yours . . . only ours," she reminded him with a kiss. "I love you so much, and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you want to adopt Candy and Jonathan."

"But?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"But, we will need to discuss it with the children, because . . . that's what families do," she smiled up at him. "Daniel, you do realize it's not a shared last name that makes a family. Candy, Jonathan, you and I, and Martha too, have been a family almost from the moment you and I met. We just made it legal today."

"Yes, I know my dear, but . . ." Daniel started, but Carolyn cut him off by placing her fingers on his lips.

"But . . . just so you know, and if my opinion matters anything to you, I would love for Jonathan and Candy to legally be your children." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again and watched as a smile spread across his face. "So, Captain Gregg is there anything else we need to discuss? Any other secrets you've been keeping from me? Anything that can't possibly wait until tomorrow?"

Daniel pulled her into his embrace as his mouth captured hers, demanding all he had been waiting so long for.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he murmured as he continued to possess her. "This has been a very long day," he said as his lips moved to her neck. "I'm exhausted." His mouth dropped to her shoulder and gently nibbled the exposed skin. "I should be in bed."

"A . . . good . . . night's . . . sleep . . . would . . . be . . . most . . . welcomed," Carolyn gasped, melting into him as her knees grew weak.

"Who said anything about sleep?" he growled as his mouth claimed hers again. Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and carried her into their room . . . closing and locking the door behind them.

The cabin was aglow with light from the fireplace and candles burning all around the room. On the desk were two glasses and an ice bucket, filled with melting snow to keep a bottle of champagne chilled.

"Oh, Daniel. You really did think of everything," she said as he kissed her and slowly slid her down the length of his body until her feet were back on the floor.

"Mrs. Gregg, have I told you how very much I love you? How totally and completely I adore you?"

"Daniel, everything you do for our family tells me how much you love me," she said, playing with the ear he was so fond of pulling on.

"My love, I know I don't have to remind you, but our 'one day' has finally arrived."

Carolyn smiled up at him.

"No more waiting for 'one day,'" she said, reaching up to kiss him.

"I think we've both been unbelievably patient. Perhaps I can finally show you what happens in most of the dreams I have of the two of us . . . when we're alone . . . together . . . without a child . . . or housekeeper . . . or dog in sight."

"We have been patient," she said in a low voice, while she focused on unbuttoning his shirt. "There are a few things I'd like to share with you too."

Her hands found their way to his bare chest, and she looked up at him.

"Really?" he said and pulled her close.

His lips met hers, and their kiss went from soft and playful to urgent in the blink of an eye. As his mouth moved to her neck, she raised her chin, encouraging him further. Accepting the invitation, his tongue took in the sweet taste of her skin, and a soft moan escaped her.

"My love," he whispered.

Taking her hands, he kissed them and, in a move he'd have used on the dance floor, turned her around and began undoing the buttons of her dress while his mouth ministered to the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders. The effect he was having on her was making it difficult for Carolyn to stay on her feet. Just when she thought she would melt into the floor, his hands came around her waist. In one smooth motion, her dress and petticoat slid to the floor, and she was in his arms, being carried across the room.

As Daniel gently laid her on 'their' bed, Carolyn pulled him to her and reveled in having his full length lying beside her. Pausing in his attentions momentarily, he met the eyes of his love, his life, and now, his wife. The intensity of the gaze further ignited the passions they had fought to rein in for so long, and their mouths came together to satisfy that pent up desire. His hands, barely touching her skin, trailed down her neck, and were followed by unabashed kisses. When his lips reached her décolletage, her sharp intake of breath gave him pause, but her fingers, running through his hair, wordlessly encouraged him further.

Their long wait was finally over, and this first night together was only the beginning of a lifetime of happiness for Daniel and Carolyn Gregg.

The End

Author's Note

The characters of Brad and Emily Williams were originally seen in final The Ghost and Mrs. Muir episode, "Wedding Day?" written by Jean Holloway. Veteran actors, Jane Wyatt and Leon Ames guest starred as Carolyn's parents.

One of the things I loved most about the show was the chemistry between Hope Lange and Edward Mulhare. They fit well together and brought a level of professionalism and class to television that is rarely seen. Watching them again, after all these years, makes me sad the show only lasted two seasons. It's a shame the networks didn't know a good thing when they had it.

I hope you enjoyed my first effort. I loved writing it, and learned a lot as I went along, but know I have a long way to go. I have another storyline in mind for Daniel and Carolyn and hope to start working on it soon. Thank you. Peggy


End file.
